


Accidental Party Crashers

by humanitys_most_sarcastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_most_sarcastic/pseuds/humanitys_most_sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Hanji meets Eren in their Art History class in college, and invites him and all his friends to a party at her friend Petra's place. Shenanigans ensue such as drinking games, wing-man Hanji, spin-the-bottle, and much, much more. Lots of fluff and humor. Rated for smut, and filthy language. Please enjoy! I do not own SnK or any of the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! My name is Trish and this is my first SnK story! It's also my first story published here on Ao3. I have other fics on my tumblr and ff.net account so be sure to go to my profile (there's links in the description) and check them out if you'd like! I hope you guys all enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think! Thank you! (as stated in the summary I do not own SnK or any of the characters)
> 
> One last final note; Levi's design in this fic is borrowed from the wonderful and talented Roxoah on Tumblr! I asked for permission to use their design in this story and because he is such an amazing, kind human being, he said yes! Go check out his art and follow him! ---> http://roxoah.tumblr.com/

**Chapter One:**

**_Eren’s POV-_ **

            Whoever invented morning classes must have been evil. After all, mornings are terrible as it is, so whoever said “let’s make college students wake up early to go to boring classes after staying up all night doing the hours of homework we assign them,” must have been clinically insane or downright demonic.

            Sighing, I slumped forward on my desk, tired of pretending I was awake and attentive. It was just some stupid art history class that I really had no interest in, but I needed it for my art major. All the professor ever did was stand in the front of the class and talk about old painters and pieces in a painfully monotone voice. He didn’t ask questions, or encourage discussion; he just stood there and talked and _talked_ and **_talked_**.

            “Hey you’re Eren, right?” Someone suddenly said, startling me out of my blank stare and I realized the lecture was over and everyone was already slowly shuffling out of the classroom. Rubbing my eyes I glanced up and noticed a girl, who must’ve been an upperclassmen, smiling at me with a guilty look on her face.

            She was tall, at least as tall as I am, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her glasses were slightly slanted and her smile widened as she took in my appearance.

            “Sorry I didn’t realize you were asleep,” she giggled, and I could see amusement dancing in her eyes, causing me to blush. Waving my hand a little too drastically, I shook my head at her.

            “N-no I wasn’t sleeping I… I just kinda spaced out I guess,” I offered meekly and I could feel my ears burning. Something flashed in her eyes, and I saw her smirk mischievously before smiling brightly and seating herself next to me.

            “Oh good! My name is Hanji,” she exclaimed, grinning like the Cheshire cat as she pressed herself closer. “So I hear from a little birdy you work with Sasha and Connie,” she whispered under her breath, peaking at me over the rim of her glasses.

            I immediately relaxed, all my embarrassment flying out the window as I propped myself up on my elbows and nodded gently. Sasha and Connie were childhood friends of mine. Connie and I knew each other since back when we were in diapers, along with my best friend Armin and my sister, Mikasa. Sasha moved to the neighborhood in second grade and everyone’s been inseparable since.

            Sasha and Connie actually started dating back in middle school, in seventh grade. No one was surprised really. They were always together anyways; they still are. What actually surprised us was when Sasha announced in eighth grade that she wanted to start growing and selling weed.

            The three of us had experimented in smoking before, and we’d be lying if we said we didn’t like it, but Sasha was always one to take things to the next level. Of course Connie was on board, and the two of them started a little business. My sister freaked out a bit. She thought they were crazy and it was the stupidest idea ever. Armin had a similar reaction. I, on the other hand, didn’t really care. As far as I was concerned it was there business. (And it would make buying weed a lot easier.)

            Anyways, Armin and Mikasa got over it, since there’s really no convincing Sasha otherwise when she has her mind set. The only other time there was an issue was when Sasha and Connie asked if I’d be interested in working as their middle man towards the end of our freshmen year. They wanted someone else they could trust to help them sell since their “business” was getting bigger. They wanted someone approachable, but tough; someone their customers wouldn’t mess with, but wouldn’t be afraid to do business with either, so they asked me.

            They promised to pay me, but honestly I probably would have done it for them anyways. After all they’re two of my best friends and always made sure to give me little “discounts” when I bought for them. I told Sasha all of this but she freaked out saying “what monsters would we be if we made you sell our weed and didn’t pay you!”

            “What do you need?” I asked quietly and her eyes widened but she grinned cheekily like someone who discovered something amazing.

            “Oh! That whole attitude change was really hot! Like, you went from adorable and embarrassed to badass drug dealer in under thirty seconds!” she squealed, albeit quietly. “Anyways, I just need a ten. That lecture was so boring I just need to go relax. I’m assuming you don’t have any one you… Is your dorm around here?” she asked and I nodded.

            “Yeah it’s only like a minute away, we can walk there,” I explained while she got up so I could stand and collect my things.

            “Ooh you know what?! I have a dutch, why don’t we smoke together! It’ll be fun and considering how spaced out you were, you probably need to relax too, huh?” she offered shooting me a wink and catching me off guard. It wasn’t very often new customers asked to smoke with you, but she seemed nice enough, and if Sasha and Connie sold to her she must be alright.

            “Uhh, yeah sure, okay, sounds like fun. I’ll match you,” I decided, smiling at her while she grinned and raved about how “sweet” I am.  We continued to talk the rest of the way to my dorm and I discovered her name is Hanji Zoe, a senior majoring in journalism, who is actually quite popular and considering her bright and forward personality, I’m not surprised.

            She admitted she usually goes to Sasha and Connie directly, but after a lecture like that she just wanted to get some as fast as possible and I really didn’t blame her.

            “So how’d you hear about me?” I asked as I kicked open the door to my room and walked inside. Glancing briefly at Armin’s side of the room, I saw my blonde roommate was nowhere to be found. Probably off at class or meeting up with Jean.

            “Well I’ve heard Connie and Sasha talk about you before, and during the lecture I was texting them trying to buy and when they heard what class I was in they said you were there too. I took pictures of the classroom and kept sending them to Sasha until she found you and pointed you out,” she explained, laughing while I pulled out the metal lock box I hid in my bottom draw. Taking out one of the ten bags I had dealt out and separated last night, I took the dutch from her and immediately started rolling the blunt while she made herself comfortable on the couch.

            “When did you start selling for them anyways?” she asked, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table in front of the couch and pulling her laptop out of her bag and turning on some music. I smiled at the question as I completed the final touches and sat down next to her and grabbed a lighter.

            “Sasha, Connie, and I know each other from way back. The three of us actually met back in elementary school and have been friends ever since. It helps that Sasha use to be my neighbor, and Connie’s always been around. We first discovered weed in the beginning of seventh grade because of Connie’s older cousin, and by eighth grade Sasha decided she wanted to start selling.

            “They asked me to be their middleman back towards the end of our freshmen year of high school and we’ve done it that way since. We didn’t get another middleman until the summer after we graduated high school. The three of us, along with my best friend, Armin, and my sister, Mikasa, all decided to go to school here, so Sasha thought it would be best to get someone from the inside.

“Our friend Reiner told us he had a cousin who was going here and was “into that stuff” and that’s how we recruited Annie. She’s actually in your grade. Short, blonde, kinda scary looking?” I explained, taking two long hits before passing the blunt to Hanji.

            “Ooh! Annie Leonhardt?” she asked, taking a rather large hit herself while I nodded. “I know her! Isn’t she anti-social for the most part?” she asked taking her second hit and passing it back to me.

            “Yup that’s her. You’d be surprised, she can be very outgoing sometimes, but she’s usually pretty stoned. Sasha and Connie actually give us a cut of the money they make, but Annie doesn’t want the money so they give her free weed instead. It’s kinda like a commission. As long as she keeps selling, they’ll keep giving it to her and surprisingly enough Annie has a lot of customers. It’s a nice little set up the four of us have,” I mused, smiling.

            We kept passing the blunt back and forth, our conversation becoming increasingly more random, until we were both burnt out, slumped against the couch laughing about something ridiculous. I noticed she kept telling stories of her “friend”, and every time she’d mention them her eyes would flash mischievously like before and she’d give me this look as if whoever she was telling me about was really  important.

            “Oh my God, I remember one time we were at a party… well honestly, I don’t remember this, my friend told me about it the next day, but anyways we were at a party and everyone was drinking and I guess I drank way too much, and I was smoking and-. Well long story short; I ended up crawling into the dryer with all the warm clothes and sat in there eating a loaf of bread. Apparently he stood there next to the dryer trying to coax me out by promising to have a Disney marathon with me,” she cackled and I laughed out loud, my eyes squeezing shut as my head rolled back.

            Hanji was sprawled out on one side of the couch, her legs curled over the armrest and her head tilted back so she could see me. I, on the other hand, leaned against my armrest with one leg bent on the couch and the other hanging off the side with my arm draped over the back cushions.

            “Oh God, that reminds me of the time-” I started, but the door opened startling us. We both turned to see Armin and Jean standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey. You’re back early,” I commented lamely, while Hanji grinned at them.

            “Sorry, I didn’t know you had company. We can leave if you want?” Armin offered, but I quickly brushed him off at the same time as Hanji.

            “No, don’t worry about it. This is Hanji, she’s in my art history class. Hanji this is my roommate, Armin, and his boyfriend Jean,” I explained, gesturing to each of them respectively. Armin sent her a friendly wave and a smile while Jean nodded.

            “Friend? Or customer? Or have you finally decided to try your luck with girls and switch teams?” Jean asked, smirking at me smugly while I shot him a glare and Armin lightly smacked his arm and rolled his eyes.

            “Fuck off, Horse Face. I’m not going to throw myself at whoever walks by. I have standards,” I muttered irritably, but I couldn’t help but notice the bright smile that appeared on Hanji’s face.

            “Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?” She suddenly asked looking between the three of us expectantly. Honestly I really had no idea what we were doing. I know we were supposed to go out with our group of friends later, but we had no idea what we were doing yet.

            “We don’t really know,” I shrugged, shooting Armin and amused look. “We were planning something with our friends, but we don’t know what yet,” I explained, and she squealed; clapping happily.

            “Oooh, perfect! My friend Petra is throwing a party at her apartment tonight, you guys should totally come! It would be so much fun!” she exclaimed, swinging herself around so she was sitting up straight.

            “Um… I don’t know Hanji. We were supposed to go out with a lot of people. Who was coming tonight?” I asked, turning towards Armin who was putting his things away.

            “Hmm, well there’s you, me, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Annie, Reiner, Bert, and Marco. I’m not missing anyone am I, Jean?” he asked, while Jean simply shook his head ‘no’.

            “Bring them too!” Hanji suddenly announced, catching us off guard when she stood up and put on her glasses. “The more the merrier! Petra wouldn’t mind at all. It’s B-Y-O-B, though, so you guys are going to have to handle that part, but I think it’d be really fun!” she grinned, while I shot Armin a hesitate glance.

            “Are you sure she won’t mind?” I asked timidly, and she shook her head vigorously. “Well, why not? I think it would be fun. What do you think Armin? Jean?” I asked turning to the two who were now seated comfortably on Armin’s bed.

            “Well if it’s really okay, then why not? It’ll probably be easier than going to a club, and we won’t have to pay outrageous prices for drinks. We can just run to the package store on our way. What do you think Jean?” he asked, curling into his boyfriend’s side while Jean shrugged.

            “I’m down, there’s nothing else to do tonight and there is no way we’re squeezing the twelve of us in your dorm again,” he stated, while Armin and I cringed, remembering the last time we all got together.

            “Then it’s settled! You’re coming tonight. Ooh I’m so excited! This is going to be so much fun! Here’s the address,” she said, scribbling it down on a napkin she found on the coffee table. “We’re heading over there at six so don’t be too late or we’ll start drinking without you,” she nearly sang, winking as she stood up and stretched. “Well I better get going so I can get this homework done, but I’ll see you three later!” she cooed, pulling me into a tight hug and sending a friendly wave to Armin and Jean. “It was nice meeting you guys!” and with that, she was out the door, leaving the three of us alone.

            “Well, she was-”        

            “Crazy? Psychotic? A madwoman?” Jean declared, cutting Armin off while the two of us rolled out eyes. I plopped myself down on my bed, leaning against the wall while Armin nudged Jean playfully.

            “I was _going_ to say she seemed nice. How long have you known her?” Armin continued, leaning against Jean’s arm, while he flicked the TV on.

            “I just met her today. She heard about me from Sasha and Connie and asked if I’d like to smoke with her,” I explained, while Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

            “Geez the way she acted I would’ve assumed she’s known you for years,” he joked, chuckling to himself while I smiled. Jean could be an ass, but he was right. Hanji definitely was a character.

            “Well, either way we found something to do tonight. I wasn’t lying when I said she seems nice, and I think it’d be a lot of fun to go to that party. I guess we should call everyone and make sure they’re okay with that,” Armin offered and Jean and I nodded. “Eren you call Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. I’ll call Annie, Bert and Reiner. Jean, can you call Ymir, Kirsta, and Marco?” he asked and Jean nodded, pulling out his phone.

            “Oh sure, you ask Jean if he could call them, but flat out demand I call Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. I see how it is,” I teased while Armin threw a pillow at me.

            “Oh shut up and call your sister.”

            We spent the next half an hour calling all our friends and making sure they were okay with the evening’s plans. Mikasa was a little skeptical, having never met Hanji, but Sasha and Connie apparently knew her well and was all for it, which eased Mikasa’s mind a bit. Annie, Bert, and Reiner didn’t really care what we did as long as there was alcohol and weed involved, but it helped that Annie and Ymir also knew Hanji, so Krista, Ymir, and Marco all agreed without much thought.

            Once it was decided that that’s what we were definitely doing, we decided that eight of us would go with Connie in his van, and Jean and the remaining three would take his car there.  So once we met up at Connie and Sasha’s apartment around six, we all made our way to the address Hanji gave us, stopping once at the package store so Ymir and Annie could go in a buy all the booze we needed (and some, if you ask me.)

            Finally, after getting lost a few times, we found the apartment building and took the elevator up to their floor. It wasn’t hard to find Petra’s apartment, since they were all numbered clearly on the doors, and Hanji had given us the apartment number: eighty-six. It also helped confirm we were in the right place when we heard music and quiet conversation coming from the other side of the door.

            “This is it,” I announced to the group, glancing back and flashing everyone a smile before knocking on the door. It didn’t take long for the door to open, revealing a petite, strawberry blond girl with a _very_ confused look on her face.

            “Hi? Uh…” she started, while Hanji popped up behind her, a bright smile on her face and a beer in her hand.

            “Eren! You made it! I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up,” she mused, while the girl turned around, obviously shocked.

            “Hanji, you know them?” she asked, looking more and more horrified each second while Hanji just nodded like nothing was the matter. “And… you invited them?” she clarified, narrowing her eyes a bit but Hanji didn’t seem fazed.

            _“Oh no…”_ I thought, letting out a small sigh and running my fingers through my hair. _“There goes our night.”_

**_Levi’s POV-_ **

            “We’re literally all here… who could that be? We don’t have any other friends,” I deadpanned, starring at the front door like everyone else. All except for Petra, who was currently walking over to said door, and Hanji who jumped up excitedly the second she heard the knocks.

            “What did you do now, Hanji?” I muttered, while she just grinned wickedly at me and followed Petra to the door. Petra hesitantly turned the knob and pulled the door back, revealing a very _large_ group of college students.

            “Oh what the fuck,”I sighed, cursing Hanji and her big mouth. I quickly took a moment to scan over the group, before focusing on the guy standing in the front talking to Hanji and Petra. _“Definitely haven’t seen him before…”_ I thought, my eyes roaming over his tan skin, lean figure, and the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. He was wearing a dark green hoodie; unzipped with a black undershirt underneath, an old pair of jeans that were tattered with holes around the hem and knees, but thankfully no stains, and fairly new looking converse. His hair was a darker brown, messy, and on the longer side and contrasted well with his olive skin tone, but both assets made his bluish-green eyes almost sparkle. _“Damn, he’s hot…”_

Those beautiful Caribbean eyes were now starring accusingly at Hanji and I realized I hadn’t been paying attention.

            “Hanji, you can’t invite people to other people’s apartments without _telling them_ ,” the kid exasperated, running his hands through his hair in a way that made my fingers tingle. “Petra, right? Look I’m really sorry, when she invited us she promised you’d be okay with it,” he apologized sheepishly, gazing at her from beneath his eyelashes and _God how did he go from gorgeous to an adorable little shit that quickly?_ This is ridiculous.

            Closing my eyes, I lounged back against the couch and slowly clapped my hands together, catching everyone’s attention, including the “adorable little shit”.

            “Congratulations, Hanji, it’s only been a half an hour and you already managed to ruin the night. That has to be a new record,” I mocked, fixing her with a glare that, as usual, didn’t affect her. “I’m leaving,” I said bluntly, making Petra pout and Hanji roll her eyes before she came bounding towards me.

            “I did this for you, you dork,” she whispered in my ear, that stupid smile never leaving her face. I rolled my eyes again, eyeing her skeptically while she chuckled.

            “Now what are you going on about?” I muttered back to her, my eyes involuntarily flicking back to the group waiting at the door. “What in God’s name made you think I’d want to go to a party with a dozen kids I don’t even know?”

            “I saw you check him out,” she stated, and my eyes involuntarily widened before completely focusing on her profile. “Oooh I just knew you would like him the minute I saw him! So I figured, being your best friend, I’d hand deliver him to you! Who knows, maybe you’ll hit it off!” she nearly squealed forcing me to flinch away. I was about to bite back an insult when someone else started talking.

            “Alright wait a second! Coming through!” the voice called and I saw a girl with auburn hair that I knew very well push her way to the front of the crowd. “I think we should try it,” Sasha suggested, smiling to everyone before looking at Petra. “You all know Connie and I, and some of you know Ymir and Annie, and the four of us can all promise you that everyone here is our closest friends. And we can promise that they are some of the best people you’ll ever meet.”

            “That… and we brought more than enough alcohol, and Connie, Annie, Eren, and I all made sure we brought enough weed to smoke up everyone for the entire night,” she murmured, wagging her eyebrows at us before turning back to Petra. “Obviously it’s your call Petra. If you want us to leave we’ll leave, but I think all of us hanging out together would be epic. So what do you say? Can we stay?” she asked innocently, batting her eyes at her. Petra giggled, before turning around to look at me.

             Grinning, she flicked her eyes in the little shits direction before looking back at me and winking. _“She saw too?!_ ” I groaned inwardly while Hanji cackled in my ear.

            “You know what Sasha? I think you’re right. The more the merrier, right guys?” she stated while Hanji whooped in delight along with Sasha, Connie, and a football player I recognized named Reiner.

            “Tch, fine. Maybe it won’t be that bad…” I surrendered, earning another round of cheers from the chorus and a few others, and sent Petra a subtle glance reassuring her I wasn’t actually annoyed at all. The group shuffled inside the apartment and Petra quickly locked the door, making a point of locking it.

            “Ooh! This is going to be so much fun! I’ll introduce everyone! Eren, these are all my friends,” she said, turning and gesturing to us. “You met Petra, she lives here obviously. Over here…” she started sliding on her socks over to the other side of the couch while I crossed my arms and leaned back against the armrest.

“            This is Auruo. He and Petra are engaged, isn’t it precious? Ahh I love them. Anyways he lives here too. Next!” she stated as she side stepped to the right. “This is Gunther, he does not live here. He lives with Erd, who happens to be sitting next to him even though that was totally my spot you arrogant arse,” she continued, gesturing to Erd who just winked and blew her a kiss.

            “Next to the arrogant arse is Hitch, then Mike, who has a really strong sense of smell and might sniff you… just so you know.” I couldn’t help but smirk at that. Especially when Mike chose that moment to take a deep breath in through his nose.

            “Refreshing.”

            That earned a few laughs, and some cackling from Hanji, while I rolled my eyes. But I couldn’t help but notice, on mistake might I add, that when the little shit laughs he smiles like a dipshit and his cheek turn a little pink, and God dammit it, it’s cute and aggravating.

            “Alright, alright; next, is Erwin. He gets mistaken as professors a lot…” she said before taking one last step so she was finally next to me. “And Mr. Party Pooper over here is Levi,” she finished, throwing her arms around me in a death grip before I could escape.

            “Dammit, Hanji, get off of me!” I groaned, glaring at the brunette before flipping her off so she landed on Petra’s bean bag pile next to the couch. She giggled, before dragging herself off the pile and sliding towards the door.

             “Alright now this side; This-” she started again, wrapping her arm around the little shits waist and pulling him close. “…Is Eren, we have art history together. And he can go from embarrassed, adorable, blushing mess to bad ass dealer in like two seconds,” she grinned, while the little shit, _Eren_ , blushed and another boy with a two-toned undercut laughed.

             “Next to him, uh, Armin…right?” she asked, pointing to a small blond boy who smiled kindly at her and nodded. “He’s Eren’s roommate. Next to him, and holding hands like adorable little…Gah I love it, is John. John is Armin’s boyfriend,” she explained while this time Eren laughed.

             “It’s Jean… actually,” the kid corrected, shooting Eren an annoyed look while he just grinned smugly. Armin then shot each of them a dirty look and they both backed down instantly while the girl next to Eren rolled her eyes.

            “Ahh sorry, Jean. My bad… Anyways, um, well we all know Sasha and Connie. I mean...We all kinda buy from them… Um, oh over towards the back, the girl with the white hoodie and blonde hair, that’s Annie. Oh and the tall girl with brown hair, that’s Ymir. Um… I don’t know anyone else…” she admitted, while Eren grinned at her.

            “Don’t worry about it, I’ll finish. This is Mikasa,” he began, gesturing to the girl next to him with dark, shoulder length hair, a stoic, almost guarded expression, and blue-gray eyes and wearing casual clothes that most of the girls on campus wore.  “The blonde girl next to Ymir is her girlfriend, Christa.”

            “Over there in the polo is Marco, and then Reiner, the blond, and Bert, the guy whose like… seven feet tall,” he finished, and Erd raised his beer, yelling that it was time to start the party and everyone began distributing new bottles of beer to each other.

            However, I was still hung up on Eren. Sasha had included his name when talking about weed; he must be their other middleman Annie is always talking about. I had to admit Hanji was spot on when she said I would like the kid, though I’d never admit that. But judging by the look on her face right now, she knew damn well she did good this time. Especially when she caught me check him out again. 

            _“Tonight’s gonna be interesting.”_

**_Eren’s POV-_ **

_“Tonight’s definitely going to be interesting,”_ I decided as I was handed a beer before being dragged to the couch by Petra. Mikasa, of course followed me immediately, while Armin, Jean, and Marco started talking with Hanji, Gunther, and Erwin in the kitchen.

            Annie, made herself comfortable in the pile of bean bag chairs, a beer in her lap as she rolled a joint, while Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Christa, Hitch, and Erd all hung around her. On the couch with us was Auruo, who was currently talking to Sasha and Connie, and Mike, who was sitting back listening. Then there was _Levi._

            He hadn’t said much once introductions were made, besides a short “thanks” when Erwin passed him a beer. In fact he was just leaning against the arm rest, casually taking a sip now and then. I couldn’t help but notice he had been surprisingly short when he stood up, but that didn’t change the fact his arms were obviously toned with muscle. In fact, everything about him seemed muscular.

            My eyes involuntarily shifted back to him. He had on a black T-shirt that wasn’t too loose, but not skin tight, dark jeans, red boxers, and black work boots. His left arm was covered in tattoos that formed a complicated sleeve, and I found myself really curious about what it looked like up close, and he had dime sized black gauges in both ears. His eyes were an icy blue and guarded, and his hair was nearly black and neatly styled with an undercut.

            It wasn’t until he blinked that I realized I had been starring and he had been starring right back with an irritated, bored look on his face.

            “Ahh… Sorry about that. Guess I spaced out,” I apologized weakly, offering him a feeble smile while Hanji turned to look at me and grinned. Just like that she was next to me, smiling while Armin and Jean made their way over.

            “You space out a lot, don’t you Eren?” she asked, and I immediately blushed again as I weakly attempted to glare at her. “Aww I’m teasing. But I had a great idea. Erd’s right, we need to get this party started so I think we all should play a drinking game!”


	2. Drinking Game and Dancing Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! Here's chapter two! Thank you so much everyone whose read this so far, but I'd love to hear what you think! Please feel free to comment on the story and let me know(: Once again I do not own SnK or any of the characters ^_^

**Chapter Two- Eren's POV:**

“Oh, hell yes!” Connie yelled, pumping his fist in the air and scooting over to make room on the couch, completely forgetting about his conversation with Auruo. “I’m totally up for a drinking game. Everyone scoot over and make room.”

            “I’m really glad we got rid of the old couch and got this sectional… it’s definitely a lot more useful than I thought it would be,” Auruo sighed, while Petra grinned, pulling herself into his lap and letting out a curt “ha!”

            “I told you it was a good idea. But _no,_ you said it was _stupid,”_ she mocked, before quickly kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Look whose stupid now,” she teased, grinning while he rolled his eyes and muttered “whatever,” even though he was obviously fighting back a smile.

            Annie walked over and squeezed between Mikasa and the armrest before lighting her joint and taking one long drag.  She then offered it to Mikasa who stared at it, obviously trying to figure out a way to politely decline. Annie stared at her, raising an eyebrow before smiling gentle and passing it to me instead while Mikasa relaxed and stared at her lap, blushing. I couldn’t resist nudging her and wagging my eyebrows, earning a very pointy elbow to the ribs.

            Hanji bounced up and down in her seat between me and Auruo and Petra, and Connie and Sasha buried themselves in the corner of the couch lighting two more blunts and passing them around. Next to them was Gunther and Erd, who happily accepted one of the blunts, taking two hits each before passing it to Hitch, who skipped Mike and Erwin and passed it straight to Levi.

            Seeing there wasn’t enough room on the couch, Armin and Jean grabbed a beanie bag chair and set it up on the floor next to Mikasa and Annie, while Ymir and Christa followed suit, grabbing one for them both to share, and Reiner, Bert, and Marco each grabbed their own. The only one who really didn’t move was Levi, who just kept himself propped against the armrest next to Erwin.

            “So what do you guys want to play?” Petra asked, while I took my two hits and passed it on to Hanji, who was digging through her bag.

            “Well on my way back from Eren’s dorm I stopped and bought two decks of cards. We could combine them and play circle of death!” she exclaimed, rummaging through her belongs a few more seconds before finally producing a double pack of playing cards.

            “Oh my God, yes. I love that game, and I’m awesome at it,” Sasha bragged, grinning evilly while Connie rolled his eyes. Petra and Auruo both shrugged and nodded, along with Gunther, Erd, Hitch, and Erwin and Levi just looked indifferent.

            “That’s actually a good idea, since there’s so many of us,” I offered; personally liking the game to begin with, before smiling at Hanji who smiled back and threw her arms around me in a tight hug as she raved about me being cute.

            “Wait, what’s circle of death?” Marco suddenly asked, looking at Hanji expectantly while Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Bert seemed to relax a little, obviously not knowing the game either. Hanji happily turned to him to explain but Levi interrupted her.

            “You’ll just confuse them, shitty-glasses. Let Erwin explain, he’s better at it and you know it,” he stated, and I couldn’t help but grin because he was probably right. Hanji pouted briefly before grinning and rolling her eyes at him.

            “Yeah, alright fine,” she surrendered, taking out both deck of cards and removing the jokers so she could shuffle them all together. “Go ahead Erwin.”

            “Alright, so basically, what Hanji is going to do is she is going to spread all the cards out, face down in a circle on the floor. How you play is when it’s your turn, you flip a card over and whatever the card is determines what happens.

            “This is the only confusing part because you have to remember what each card stands for. If you draw a two, it means you get to pick someone and they have to take a drink. Threes mean you yourself have to drink, and fours mean all girls have to drink. Five is the nose rule, if you draw a five you have to touch your nose before the next five is drawn, and as everyone notices, they have to copy you; last person to notice and do it has to drink.

            “Six means all the guys have to drink, and if you draw a seven, everyone has to point towards the sky and the last one to do it has to drink. Draw an eight and you pick someone to take a drink with you, a nine is the rhyming card. When you pick it you have to pick a word and go around the circle coming up with other words that rhyme with it until someone either repeats one that was already said, or just can’t think of another.

            “If you draw a ten, you pick some kind of category and go around the circle saying things that belong in said category until someone repeats or can’t come up with one. For example, you could say candy and everyone would go around saying things like ‘Reeses’ or ‘Skittles’.”

            “If you flip a jack you get to make up a rule that everyone has to follow; for example you could make it so if you swear you have to drink or something. But on other note, if someone makes a rule, and then another jack is flipped, they can you the new jack to abolish an old rule or add another.

            “Queens allow you to pick someone, and each time that person answers a question from you, they have to drink and it lasts until the next queen is drawn. King simply means everyone takes a drink, and finally, an ace means everyone has to down the rest of their drink completely.

            “There’s shorter ways to remember them all if it helps. Two is you, three is me, four is whores, we didn’t come up with any of these names by the way,” he added sheepishly while Levi rolled his eyes. “Five is just known as the nose rule, six is dicks, seven is heaven, eight is mate, nine is rhyme, ten is categories, jack is the rule card, queen is question master, king is social, and ace is waterfall, and that’s all there is to it,” he finished, while Connie grinned.

            “Basically it’s a game someone made to get a lot of people trashed really fast,” he added as Hanji finished setting up all the cards. “You’ll catch on fast, don’t worry. It’s kinda a game you learn best by playing,” he explained and a few of us nodded in agreement.

            “Alright, the cards are set up. Everyone has something to drink, right?” Hanji asked and when everyone nodded, smiled as she flipped the first card. “Ohh, a king! Perfect! Everyone, cheers!” she beamed, and I grinned, lifting my beer just as everyone else lifted their drinks.

            “Cheers!”

**Levi’s POV (1 ½ hours later)-**

            “No. There is _no_ way Blorenge is a word. You’re drunk,” Jean argued, glaring at the blond sitting with him. It was currently Ymir’s turn and she flipped a nine, so of course, wanting to make things challenging, she made the word: orange.

            It was actually kind of amusing to watch. Armin had been fucking with Jean the entire game, always seizing the opportunity to force Jean to drink. The result, of course, being a blitzed Jean trying desperately to fight back.

            “I promise you, Blorenge is the name of a hill in Wales. You know the picture on my desk right? That’s Blorenge!” Armin insisted, while Jean groaned and took a swig of his beer, finishing off his eighth bottle.

            “Next you’re gonna try and tell me there’s a word that rhymes with purple,” he grumbled, shifting Armin so he could get up and get another beer without the blue-eyed dictionary falling over.

            “Actually…-”

            “Fucking walked into that one. Just flip my card for me,” he called out, slurring slightly. Armin just shook his head and flipped a card only to bark out a laugh, along with almost everyone else. “Oh, God, what happened?” Jean groaned, grabbing his ninth bottle and hurrying back. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding. A three. You’re loving this, aren’t you Jaeger?”

            My eyes drifted to Annie who was hanging on the armrest, actually looking amused for once as she watched the lovers quarrel. I could tell she was pretty tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as Jean. Next to her, the girl Mikasa was smiling softly at the pair, still pretty pose but I could tell she was a little tipsy since she was a lot more relaxed.

            Next to me, Erwin chuckled. He was probably the most sober out of any of us, but a few beers helped him loosen up after just taking a really important criminal law test earlier today. Mike was definitely tipsy, an obvious sign that he liked these brats.

            Erd and Gunther had spent the game trying to out drink each other like idiots, so they were just as smashed as Jean, and it turns out Hitch is a lot less talkative when she’s drinking. Instead she just grins and watches everyone, and I can’t blame her because it’s honestly very entertaining.

            Sasha was further gone than any of us, and Connie was pretty wasted himself, but was keeping it in line so he could keep an eye on her. Ymir, who is probably just as drunk as me watched the two of them, clearly amused by something, and the pink flush on Christa’s cheeks gave away how much the alcohol was actually affecting her.

            “What the hell, Sasha? I thought you said you were great at this game. You’re completely hammered!” Ymir teased while Sasha giggled and rested her head against Connie’s.

            “Yeah, I meant I’m great at getting drunk,” she said a matter-of-factly. Next to her Petra laughed out loud, and I couldn’t help but grin slightly at the fact that Petra had actually let herself get drunk.

            Auruo wasn’t as shocking. He had always been a bit of a light-weight so it was no surprise to find him grinning and boasting about how he was completely fine he was. However, the dumbass kept slurring his words and biting his tongue, effectively throwing himself under the bus. Hanji also wasn’t shocking, since she spent the game trying to keep up with Gunther and Erd.

            Reiner was in the same boat, except he knew he was trashed and seemed very happy about it, as well at Bert who was slumped in his bean bag chair with a content smile on his face.

            Then there was Eren.

            I’m actually surprised. Much like how Armin made a point to target Jean throughout the game, Hanji made a point to target Eren. However, the little shit apparently has a really good alcohol tolerance because he’s on his tenth beer and still seems pretty lucid. In fact, he’s currently laughing at Jean with a large dopey grin on his face and flushed cheeks.

            “Alright, guys, last card,” he announced, flipping it for Annie and revealing the last two. “Two. Whose it gonna be, Annie?”

            “Hmm, how about Mikasa,” she offered, shrugging her shoulders while the girl in question turned and looked at her, raising a brow and smirking slightly before taking a sip of her beer.

            “I like that game,” Armin mused while Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes. The two of them, as well as Ymir, Christa, Marco, Reiner, and Bert, moved their bean bag chairs back to the pile and settled themselves there, while Eren, Annie, and Connie each carefully rolled a blunt.

            Petra got up briefly and turned the music up, allowing it to fill the room again, before returning to her seat next to Auruo while Hanji happily nodded her head to the beat.

            “Pass this one down to Levi and everyone over there,” Connie explained, passing them one of the finished blunts to pass to me. “Do you need a lighter?” he asked but I simply shook my head and pulled one out from my pocket.

            “This one is for us,” he explained, taking the joint Eren passed him and gesturing to himself, Gunther, Erd, Hitch, and Mike who always smokes when he’s drunk. “And Annie, you’ve got the rest of them,” he finished, flashing her a toothy grin that she returned with a modest smirk.

            “Don’t worry, I’m made it a fat one,” she stated, lighting it and taking two quick, but big, hits. “Do you want to try it?” she asked, offering it to Mikasa who eyed it hesitantly before taking it.

            “Ooh you’re actually going to smoke?  I’m shocked,” Eren teased, bumping her shoulder with his but she just glared at him before taking a hit. Immediately, she started coughing and shoved the joint into Eren’s awaiting hand while he snickered, and Annie rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand, and hid her grin with the other.

            Despite myself, I grinned at the scene before lighting my own joint, taking two quick hits like Annie and passing it to Jean. He nodded in appreciation and took a long hit, but instead of blowing the smoke out, he pressed his lips against Armin’s who shot gunned the smoke.

            The next few minutes we kept passing the joints around, silently letting the smoke fill our lungs and listening to whatever music came on Petra’s Pandora station. Mikasa refused to try smoking any more than that one hit and Eren and Annie just nodded their heads, each sporting identical grins as they tried to stop themselves from laughing again.

            Ymir and Christa had the same set up as Armin and Jean, Ymir taking hits off the joint, and Christa shot gunning the smoke. It was actually really relaxing, all of us just sitting around and smoking after enjoying a drinking game. I didn’t even notice the song change until Sasha pointed it out.

            “Oooh! I love this song! Eren! Remember your birthday? You gotta sing it with me again!” she begged, while he stared at her incredulously and I took a moment to recognize said song as “Die Young” by Kesha.

“No way, that was a one-time thing. I don’t even remember the words,” he tried to argue while she clapped her hands to the beat and grinned mischievously

            “I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone! So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young!” she sang, staring at him while Mikasa and Hanji both nudged him playfully.

            “We’re gonna die young!” Connie joined in, earning a squeal from Sasha while Hanji and Petra laughed. “We’re gonna die young!”

            “Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young!” the two idiots sang together before immediately dancing in their seats when the music picked up. Grinning, they continued their little dance while staring at Eren, silently begging and pushing him with their eyes while he rolled his. “Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young!”

            “Young hearts, out our minds, running 'til we outta time. Wild child's lookin' good. Living hard just like we should. Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up. That magic that we got nobody can touch,” the little shit started suddenly and both, Sasha and Connie, as well as Petra, Hanji, Ymir, Christa, Armin, Marco, and Hitch, cheered.

            The three of them continued singing, dancing awkwardly in their seats, and just like that Hanji and Petra were joining them. It’s almost like it was contagious, because it didn’t take long for Ymir, Christa, Armin, and Marco to join in too, and even Gunther, Hitch, and Erd. And I couldn’t be happier that I was on the armrest and not stuck sitting next to any of the idiots.

            Erwin laughed loudly next to me, watching them like I was before turning to me. I didn’t have to be his roommate to know he was having a lot of fun.

            “I don’t think I’ve seen everyone act like this is a long time. It’s nice,” he chuckled while I shook my head and took a swig of my beer to keep myself from smirking.

            “They’re acting like idiots,” I deadpanned while he rolled his eyes and shot me a look that said he didn’t buy it for a minute. “Alright, fine. They’re not bad,” I conceded and he grinned before we both turned our attention back to said idiots.

            Sasha and Connie were still attempting to dance, while Hanji and Petra leaned against each other and belted the words. Eren had his arm around Mikasa, forcing her to sway with him, while Annie buried her face in her hands to stop herself from laughing.

            I couldn’t even blame her. I, myself, couldn’t even stop myself from smiling at the scene. Erwin was right, it had been a long time since anyone in our group had this much fun, and I had a feeling we’d be seeing a lot more of these brats.

            When the song ended, everyone let out a final cheer and I didn’t even try to stop myself from applauding the dorks, along with Erwin, Mike, Auruo, and Jean.

            “So much for not remembering the words,” I teased, smirking at Eren while he blushed, his ears turning red but smiling brightly in return. Hanji of course grinned wickedly at me and winked.

            “Man, I’m starving! I’m definitely going to eat some of that food,” Sasha stated, literally popping up from her seat while Eren rolled her eyes and followed suit.

            “You’re always starving,” he mocked, and the two of them headed towards the kitchen, Connie and Mikasa following behind them. Feeling Hanji’s eyes on me, I sighed and stood from my stop so I could join her on the couch.

            “Can I help you?” I asked sarcastically and she giggled, leaning against my shoulder and nodding towards the little shits direction.

            “So what do you think? Cute, huh? And don’t even try to lie and say you aren’t interested because I know you, and he’s just your type,” she whispered, grinning cheekily.

She was right of course. I was smitten with the brat and I didn’t even know anything about him besides the fact he sells weed and knows all the words to Die Young. But at the same time, the only thing stopping me from pursuing the adorable little shit was Mikasa.

Obviously they were close, but I couldn’t quite decide if they were romantically involved or not. So far they haven’t done anything to suggest they were, but Gunther and Hanji have been dating for two years and theyact like they’re frat brothers most of the time. So the question is, would Hanji really try to set me up with a straight kid who has a girlfriend?

Thankfully, before I had to answer her Armin and Jean got up from their spot so they could claim Sasha and Connie’s deserted seats while Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bert, and Marco joined the other four in the kitchen.

            “So I’m guessing you’ve know each other for a while, huh?” Petra asked, smiling at Armin while he chuckled.

            “Yeah, you could say that. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and I grew up together. We’ve known each other since back in elementary school. Besides Connie, we actually all grew up in the same neighborhood,” he explained

            “Oh, really? That’s actually really cool. What made you guys all decide to go to the same college?” Gunther asked, leaning back into the cushions and propping one foot up on the opposite knee.

            “Well, it wasn’t really planned. It was more out of convenience. Eren is an art major, and this is the closest school to home that offers art as a major at all, and Mikasa is in the same boat since she’s a dance major. Sasha’s only going to college to make her dad happy, and Connie just decided to follow her so they both could be close to Eren and Mikasa. As far as myself, I want to be a neuroscientist so I have to transfer to a new school when I graduate anyways, so I just decided I might as well start off here so I could be with those four a little longer,” he explained, smiling at the group in the kitchen.

            “Aww that’s so cute! I didn’t know Eren’s majoring in art, I am too! I’d love to compare work with him sometime,” Petra cooed, and I could tell she was going to make him her new favorite underclassman.

            Everyone continued to chit-chat back and forth while listening to the music, and I listened carefully to Petra and Armin’s conversation, hoping to learn more about Eren. Unfortunately, they were focusing on discussing Armin’s major at the moment, but that stopped abruptly when the song “Moves like Jagger” started playing.

            “Oh God…” Armin muttered, immediately turning towards the group in the kitchen. The rest of us curiously followed his gaze just in time to see Mikasa and Eren’s eyes snap up to meet each other.

            “Mikasa, no,” Eren pleaded, but she stared him down while wordlessly taking his and her drinks and handing them off to Sasha who seemed just as confused as everyone else. “Ugh fine, might as well,” Eren suddenly surrendered and Mikasa actually smiled and followed him to the center of the room.

            “What are they doing?” Petra asked while Eren paused the song and pressed the replay button before quickly taking off his hoodie and rejoining Mikasa. Armin just grinned without taking his eyes off them.

            “Just watch.”

            The two smiled at each other, tapping their feet to the music, while Eren mouthed the numbers “five, six, seven, eight” just as the lyrics were about to start.

            Without missing a beat, they both broke out into a perfectly choreographed dance. They were in perfect sync, swinging their hips in time with the music, and using their arms and legs as extensions as they moved gracefully around each other.

            “Oh my God, I didn’t know he could dance,” Petra squealed, and Hanji couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off her face as we all watched in admiration. After all, they both really _could_ dance. In fact, they both were excellent.

            It was surprising alright. Mikasa had come across too stiff to be a dancer, but she seemed like the type of person who could be good at anything. Eren on the other hand was shocking, but it was even more shocking seeing how muscular he actually was.

            With each movement, the muscles in his forearms flexed proving despite his leaner frame that he was actually quite fit. Especially when he and Mikasa joined hands and he effortlessly dipped her before pulling her back up, and letting her spin back so they could dance along with the chorus again. I couldn’t even stop myself from grinning when they changed it up by grabbing their ankle with one hand, putting the other behind their head and pumping it like nerds in the eighties. I don’t know how, but I just knew Eren was responsible for that one.

            Sasha and Connie, of course, were loudly cheering them on, clearly full of energy again, but they weren’t the only ones. The performance was getting everyone hyped up; myself included, which is a first considering I’ve never been interested in dancing.

            However while watching the two of them, I couldn’t help but feel a little discouraged. Maybe they actually were dating. They sure did work well together, so it wouldn’t be too much a surprise. I hadn’t even realized I was spacing out while watching them, more specifically him,  until the song ended, leaving them both out of breath, but giddy as they high fived each other.

            The room erupted in cheers and cat-calls as the next song started playing, and Sasha quickly rushed over to the two, dragging Connie along behind her. They easily persuaded to two into dancing with them, and Hanji and Petra followed suit, grabbing Gunther and Auruo and forcing them to dance with them.

            Mike and Erwin stayed where they were, watching the group and laughing loudly, while Christa, who was nearly bouncing in her seat, finally dragged Ymir with her to dance. Hitch and Erd were next to join the madness, shamelessly grinding on each other, while Jean stood, and even in his drunken stupor politely offered his hand to Armin who blushed brightly as he accepted it.

            I was actually really surprised to see Marco approach Annie and offer her his hand, and even more surprised when she accepted it. However, it made more sense when Marco effortlessly maneuvered her so she was dancing with Mikasa instead.

            _“Very sneaky, Freckles,”_ I mused, catching the little wink he sent Annie before heading over to Armin and Jean to dance with them. That only left Erwin, Mike, Reiner, Bert, and myself still sitting as we watched them all clumsily dance with each other.

            “Levi!” Hanji suddenly called, breaking away from everyone to come over to me. “Come on! Let’s go dance!” she exclaimed excitedly, reaching for my hand while I pulled away, glaring at her.

            “Hell no, Shitty Glasses, there’s no way I’m gonna start dancing,” I said defiantly, crossing my arms while she pouted. “Pout all you want, it’s still a no.”

            “Oh c’mon, Levi! It’ll be fun!” she insisted, another one of her famous grins spreading across her face as she bent forward. “Maybe you can dance with Eren!” she squealed while attempting to whisper, but it’s not like anyone else would be able to hear either way.

            “Shut the hell up. I don’t even know how to dance,” I admitted when suddenly I was pulled from my seat a lot faster than I expected.

            “You don’t know how to dance!?” she practically yelled, her eyes wide behind her glasses. “That won’t do! What are you going to do at your wedding reception?!” she scolded, dragging me into the mob and a lot closer to Eren than my liking. “I’ll just have to teach you then.”        

            “Alright, just follow my lead!” she said, her words nearly getting lost because of how loud the music was. Thank God the apartment complex was filled with other college students. “You want to move your hips like this,” she explained rolling her hips and swinging them back and forth. “You try!”

            “Hanji, I don’t even know how you fucking did that,” I groaned, honestly confused. I tried dancing once before when I was little after I’d seen my parents in the foyer one time, but I was never able to move my hips like my father. Whenever I tried it always ended up being a stiff back and forth motion.

            “Oh, alright, let’s try a different way…” she decided; biting her lip in concentration before, just like every other time she gets an idea, snapping her fingers. “Oh! I know! Remember when we use to play with hula hoops at my Nana’s house? Move your hips like that!” she explained rotating her hips in circles like a dumbass.

            “Hanji… no offense, but what the hell are you doing?” Eren suddenly asked, abandoning the dancing circle Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Jean, and Marco created.

            “Oh, Eren! Good maybe you can help. Levi doesn’t know how to dance so I was trying to teach him. I told him to move his hips like he’s using a hula hoop,” she stated proudly, while Eren stared at her as if he couldn’t decide if she was joking or not.

            “Hanji, I’m going to fucking kill you,” I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose to force down the blush that was burning my ears. Neither of them seemed to hear me though, and Eren shook his head at her.

            “For the love of… Hanji, I think you’re making things worse,” he stated, smiling sheepishly at her before turning to me. “I can teach you how to dance if you want,” he offered, flashing me a crooked smile that was adorable.

            “Ooh that’s a great idea! Eren’s a great dancer, I’m sure he can teach you no problem!” Hanji squealed, turning back to the brunet and wishing him a quick good luck before disappearing into the crowd. We both stood awkwardly for a moment before Eren chuckled and offered me another smile.

            “So when she says you don’t know how to dance, what exactly does she mean?” he asked innocently, before his brow furrowed and he waved his hands in the air in front of him. “Actually, scratch that. Why don’t you show me what you do know,” he suggested while I sighed irritably.

            “Fine, if it’ll get her off my ass,” I grumbled before shuffling awkwardly to the beat of the music. “See? Lost cause,” I stated, while he grinned and shook his head.

            “No, it wasn’t that bad at all. You just need to move your hips more. Here let me help,” he said, and before I could say anything his hands were on my hips, forcing them to sway in time with his own. “See, just keep moving like that,” he murmured, and I was glad he was focusing on his hands so he wouldn’t see the pink color that I knew was spreading across my face.

            “Alright, try without my help now,” he instructed, pulling his hands away, causing my movements to stutter and miss a beat. “Relax, just pretend my hands are still there,” he suggested, and without his hands distracting me I was actually able to concentrate and move like he said.

            “There you go!” he exclaimed, a toothy grin spreading across his face before he bent forward so his mouth was near my ear. “See? You’re a natural,” he mused, while I scoffed and tried to force down the blush again.

            I had to admit though, despite the embarrassment, it was actually a lot of fun to dance with everyone like this. Eren and I continued to dance together, Eren occasionally whispering words of encouragement in my ear, and Hanji and Petra watching from afar as they both danced.

            When the song changed again, Hanji immediately started raving about it, and I recognized Lady Marmalade playing through the speakers. Smirking, I allowed myself to get into the music a bit, swinging in rhythm with the song and earning another grin from Eren. However, when the French lyrics played I couldn’t help myself.

            “Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” I nearly purred, each word rolling off my tongue effortlessly while his eyes to widen and a blush to spread across his cheeks.

            “W-what?” he stammered, leaning forward so he could hear me over the music. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?” he asked, the blush still burning bright on his skin while I smirked.

            “Nothing, just singing along. I’m going to get another beer, do you want one?” I asked coolly, having enough of the dancing anyways now that I got the reaction I wanted out of him. He, on the other hand, continued to stare at me before nodding dumbly.

            “Uh, yeah sure. Thanks,” he mumbled, smiling slightly while he ran his fingers through his hair. Nodding back, I headed over to the kitchen not even giving a shit about the obvious smirk on my face, or the fact that both Petra and Hanji were probably on their way to harass me about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eren! 
> 
> Also, for those curious, the dance routine Eren and Mikasa perform to "Moves Like Jagger" comes from this video clip of an Australian choreographer, Jasmine Meakin's dance routine ----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuSAl06YsOQ 
> 
> I seriously suggest you go check out some of her videos! She's choreographed dance routines for many songs and they're all amazing!


	3. Remember Whens and a Kiss or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. But hey, guess what? Next chapter has smut!

**Chapter Three- Levi’s POV:**

“Make it quick and get it over with, Shit-Glasses” I deadpanned, crossing my arms and turning around just as Hanji and Petra were preparing to jump me. They both freeze, gaping at me slightly before Hanji rolls her eyes and Petra huffs out an irritated sigh and pouts.

            “You’re no fun. Do you know when the last time you were interested in someone was? It’s been almost a year!” Petra exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away dramatically. “Can’t you let us be happy for you?”

            “Yeah! Especially considering the last guy barely lasted an hour. You literally looked at him, said ‘not bad’, and walked away. You didn’t even say ‘hi’ to him!” Hanji groaned with a disappointed scowl on her face that was quickly replaced with a bright smile. “Plus, it’s not everyday someone like Eren pops into your life. I’ve never seen you warm up to someone so quickly! You looked so cute dancing together! Like a perfect couple!”

            “And what did you say to Eren before? We saw him blush, it was adorable! Ahh I need to know!” Petra gushed, her hands clasped in front of her chest and a dreamy look in her eyes. Smirking slightly, I shrugged my shoulders and kicked the fridge open with my heel.

            “Nothing really, just quoting the song,” I hum, grabbing two beers from the door and nudging the door closed with my hip. Hanji and Petra both looked at each other, raising a confused brow before Hanji’s mouth falls into an ‘O’ shape.

            “You did _not_ speak French to him, did you?” she asked, eyeing me carefully and when I didn’t deny it she barked out a laugh and rolled her eyes. “Levi~” she whined, drawing out each syllable much longer than necessary. “Go easy on him, you speaking French can be dangerous if you’re not prepared for it,” she teased, winking at me while I rolled my eyes.

            “Yeah, whatever,” I grumbled, shaking my head in the process. Deciding I had enough, I turned and scanned the room looking for where Eren ended up only to find him sitting on the couch near Erwin with Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa was once again at Eren’s side, and I couldn’t help but scowl.

            It’s not like I don’t like her. In fact, I’m pretty indifferent towards the girl but she seems smart, just reserved and that I could respect. No, the problem is I still don’t know what their relationship is. At this point I was nearly positive whatever was going on between them was simply platonic, but at the same time if I’m wrong I could make things awkward, and honestly I just didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment.

            “Oi, Hanji, I’ve answered your shitty questions, now it’s your turn to answer mine. What up with that girl, Mikasa. Is she his girlfriend?” I asked, ignoring her shit-eating grin and Petra’s squeals.

            “Oh, Levi, you wound me! What kind of friend would I be trying to set you up with someone who’s already taken? No, she’s not his girlfriend, she’s his sister. No competition there,” she cooed, but I was already walking towards the couch.

            Honestly, if anyone else had told me that besides maybe Eren himself, then I probably wouldn’t have believed them. After all, they look nothing alike. Hell, Mikasa looks like she should be related to _me_ , but it’s not impossible. All that really matters is Hanji confirming that he is, in fact, single.

            Usually, that wouldn’t mean shit to me. Just because someone is single and I’m attracted to them doesn’t mean anything. But Eren wasn’t just anyone. There was something about the kid that made me want to spend time with him, get to know him, be with him; even if it as only for a short time. Finding out he’s single meant I could feel free to flirt with him as much as I want without any shame (though it’s not like I was holding myself back at all…)

            Once I successfully made my way through the crowd, I let myself fall into the seat between Erwin and Eren just as their conversation came to a sudden halt.  Turning to Erwin, I noticed a smug smile on his face and obvious amusement in his eyes which was never good.

            Narrowing my eyes slightly, I turned towards Eren whose cheeks were flushed pink. I would have written it off as a result of the impromptu dance party and him being tired… that is, if Annie wasn’t currently cackling into her hands while Mikasa rubbed her forehead in annoyance. Sighing, I handed Eren his beer while shaking my head.

            “Just be glad you don’t have to live with him,” I mutter, leaning back into the cushions and propping my foot up on my knee. Erwin grinned while Annie’s laughing started up again, and Mikasa even barked out a laugh while Eren just stared blankly at me.

            “Wait, what?” He asked dumbly, whatever embarrassment gone for the moment while I took a sip of my beer and raised an eyebrow at him.

            “I said be glad you don’t have to live with him. I’ve had to put up with his shit for four years, and it never gets better,” I complained, narrowing my eyes at Erwin who just smiled.

            “You’re just mad that I know everything before you do. I’m always in the loop and he never can come home with news that I don’t know,” Erwin teased, his eyes purposely turning to Eren. The bastard already knew something I didn’t.

            “You’re majoring in law, you were basically trained to interrogate people and you use it to your advantage and _never let me hear the end of it,”_ I groan, glaring at him while he smiled calmly.

            “Says the guy that uses sarcasm and wordplay to trick people into agreeing with him.”

            “It’s not my fault everyone agrees that I’m brilliant.” I stated a matter-of-factly just as Jean and Armin joined us on the couch.

            “Okay, but what I really want to know is what the fuck just happened? Normal people don’t break out in a perfectly choreographed dance with their sisters,” Jean accused, looking pointedly at Eren.

            Eren and Mikasa both smiled fondly at each other and I found it hard to believe I thought they were anything but siblings. Especially when Annie caught Mikasa’s eye and smiled, causing her to blush visibly. Eren grinned, nudging Mikasa playfully and wagging his eyebrows while she quickly dug her heel into his foot. Eren chuckled, despite the flinch of pain that flashed across his face before turning to Jean. He opened his mouth to respond, but Armin’s hand shot up in the air enthusiastically while nearly bouncing in his seat like an excited middle-schooler.

            “Let me tell the story!” he begged, successfully catching everyone else’s attention. They all quickly returned to the couch, Hanji perching herself on the armrest next to Erwin, Sasha and Connie sitting themselves beside Jean, followed by Marco, Bert, Reiner, Auruo and Petra, who took her place on his lap.

            Everyone else pulled over bean bags and settled themselves in. Eren rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue before he, as well as Annie, Sasha, and Connie, each started rolling a blunt nearly in unison. Eren however, was just a little bit faster. His fingers were skilled, firmly curling the thin paper, but being gentle and mindful of the weed inside before bringing it up to his mouth and carefully running his tongue along the leaf’s edge, effectively sealing it. _And damn it was hot._

             I didn’t realize I was starring until he turned to hand it to me, smiling like a little kid and I finally understood what Hanji said earlier. _“We have art history together. And he can go from embarrassed, adorable, blushing mess to bad ass dealer in like two seconds.”_

One of his eyebrows rose slightly and I realized I hadn’t taken the blunt from him yet, and even though I was certain Hanji, Petra, Erwin, and maybe a few others were watching, I smiled at him before turning my gaze to his hand and carefully taking it from his fingers, brushing my fingertips over his skin a little longer than necessary.

            I quickly looked away, turning to Hanji who was beaming as she took the blunt from me to light it. Erwin was also smiling, and I could definitely feel a few pairs of eyes burning a hole in my back so I turned to Armin, only to find he was one of the people starring, and gazed at him expectantly, urging him to tell the story.

            “Oh, okay so the ‘Moves Like Jagger’ story,” he began, effectively capturing everyone’s attention once again. “Freshman year of high school I studied abroad in England. Back then Sasha and Connie were always busy with their ‘business’ and Eren hadn’t started working for them yet, so it was constantly him, Mikasa, and I.

            “They were not happy that I was going to be gone for an entire year because I usually am the ‘deciding factor’ when it comes to what we’re going to do. I told them they’d be fine, and they’d probably be so busy with freshman year they wouldn’t even notice I was gone.

            “Anyways, one year passes and I come home and they pick me up at the airport but they are wearing matching black and white sneakers, matching black sweat pants, matching black zip-up hoodies and they each have red tank tops on, so yeah I thought that was weird, and I asked them but they said it was a surprise, and instead of driving me home, they start driving more upstate to the capital.

            “Anyways we end up at this theatre and they bring me in and put me in one of the seats kind of close to the stage and left, and I still had no idea what we were doing there. So the audience fills up pretty quickly and the lights dim except for the stage and a woman walks on and introduced herself before welcoming us all to the ‘Nationwide dance finals’ so I googled it  on my phone and it’s actually a really hard competition full of professional dancers and the grand prize is fifty thousand dollars.

            “But that still doesn’t explain what I’m doing there, but then she introduced the two finalist and one set was a group of really strong looking guys and girls. I searched their group’s name and they all went to Julliard and proceeded to get trained by some of the most famous coaches across the country and won countless competitions… and the other finalists was Mikasa and Eren.

            “I didn’t know how they possibly made it this far in the competition because when I left the only ‘dancing’ they ever did was swing each other around back yard while I played trumpet. So when the first group was outstanding when they performed, I was certain that was it, but Eren and Mikasa came up and they did that dance and it was even more impressive then, but at the end before they flexed, they took off their hoodies and their tank tops said ‘Moves like Jaeger’ on the back and the audience erupted and they actually won.

            “It turns out, without me around they could never think of anything to do so they decided to join the dance competition. They choreographed all the dances, yes there’s more, themselves. They had to start at a very small competition and move up. But when they went to audition for nationals, they almost sent them away because they literally had no training but Eren managed to convince them to decide after they danced, and they blew them away.” He fininshed while everyone immediately turned  back Eren and Mikasa.

            “No way! You guys won fifty grand? Why aren’t you living in a mansion or something!” Connie exclaimed, while Mikasa stared blankly at him.

            “Fifty grand is not enough for a mansion. And we put it away in savings. Half of it is going to me and the pursuit of my dance career, and the other half is for Eren and his pursuit in art. We dip into it sometimes, but we always make sure to replace it. Eren wasn’t really thrilled about the whole ‘saving it’ concept, but then Sasha and Connie dragged him into their schemes and he makes enough money from that to buy whatever he wants,” she explained

            “So wait… you got bored and won fifty grand. Is that what you’re telling us?” I asked starring at the two, and they looked at each other sheepishly before Eren grinned.

            “To be honest, a lot of the things we do happen because we get bored. Like remember the time we all snuck into Marco’s house and locked ourselves in his room while he was at swimming practice. He came home and nearly had a heart attack it was hysterical,” he laughed along with the rest of them, all snickering at Marco who simply rolled his eyes.

            “Or what about the time you let Mikasa dress you up like a girl, including makeup, dress, heals, and shaving your legs?” Jean teased, grinning at Eren who blushed, only to grin evilly.

            “Oh yeah, Jean? How about we tell the story about how you and Armin got together?” he announced, while Jean visibly paled. “It was the first week of our freshman year of college, and Jean and Marco were assigned to be roommates. Well they were walking around the quad the same time Armin and I were and Jean saw Armin and asked Marco if he knew him.

            “Marco is my cousin so he said no but he knew me and that Armin was my roommate and Jean turned to him, and Marco will back me up, and he said ‘I need you to set me up on a date with your cousin so I can get closer to his friend.’

            “Marco tried to tell Jean that he could just talk to Armin himself, but Jean, we all know, is a fucking moron and insisted on his plan, so Marco agreed and called me. I didn’t really care so I said sure and let me tell you it was fucking awkward. It got to the point that I suggested just going back to my dorm and watching and movie just so neither of us had a reason to talk and Jean of course agreed because he was hoping to meet Armin in the first place.

            “So we get to my dorm and Armin isn’t there so we sit awkwardly on opposite sides of the couch watching the movie and that’s what we’re doing when he does come back and Jean immediately panics saying he should leave and he’s a blushing mess and rushing to the door without any of his shit that he left on the table so I offer to walk him out and once we’re outside the door I tell him ‘you left all your shit in there, just go in and talk to him, if you have trouble starting a conversation ask about his major, he’ll do the work for you’ and left and I have never felt so much second hand embarrassment in my life,” he concluded while Jean blushed and crossed his arms over his chest _pouting_ while Armin laughed.

            “Ooh! Remember the time Petra and Auruo accidentally broke into their neighbor’s apartment because they were really drunk and thought it was theirs?” Hanji snickered while Petra shot her a playful glare.

            “What about the time you closed yourself in the dryer with a loaf of bread and Levi had to coax you out by promising to watch Disney movies with you?”

            “That’s not embarrassing. That’s an accomplishment,” Hanji stated smugly, shooting me a grin while I rolled my eyes.

            “How about the time Ymir mistook Armin for me and walked up behind him and accidentally groped his package?” Christa giggled, while the freckled girl actually blushed along with Armin.

            “Oh God, that was great. I never saw two people jump away from each other so quickly,” Reiner chuckled while a few others agreed with him and Annie turned towards me, smirking.

            “What about you, Levi? Got any embarrassing stories that could beat that?” she asked, and I could tell she expected me to say no, but obviously she doesn’t know who my best friend is.

            “When I came out to Hanji she broke out singing the last verse of ‘Gay or European?’ from the Legally Blonde musical,” I deadpanned, effectively silencing the entire room until Hanji started cackling.

            “Oh c’mon! You’re gay and French! I had an opportunity and I took it,” she exclaimed, and soon everyone was laughing.

**Eren’s POV:**

Once the laughter settled down, we all sat in a comfortable silence since no one could think of a story to match Levi’s. We just continued to sip our drinks and finish off the roaches.

            Well, that’s what everyone else was doing. Including Mikasa, but I decided not to bring attention to them when Annie whispered to her that she would like to try something before taking a large drag from the remainder of her blunt, and tentatively touching her lips to Mikasa’s, shot-gunning the smoke into her mouth. Instead I smiled at the display, quickly looking away so I wouldn’t draw attention to them.

            However I, on the other hand, was fighting the urge to lean into Levi’s shoulder. I mean it’s ridiculous, we only just met but I never really felt the need to be this close to someone. Not this quickly. Sure, I’ve been in relationships, but it usually takes some time before I want to cuddle up to the person in public. So why is this different?

            I don’t even think I can call it lust. I’ve taken part in a one night stand once or twice in my life, but that’s all that ever was. With Levi it felt different. It’s like some part of me knew that with him, it’s all or nothing. And dammit I want it all. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about what he would look like with his clothes off, but for the most part all I could think about was how I could scoot closer to him without anyone noticing.

            Unfortunately, Ymir happened to look at me just as I glanced at Levi and broke out in a wicked grin. Thank God Armin saw this happen because just as Ymir opened her mouth, he blurted out that he had an idea.

            “It’s safe to assume everyone is a little tired from dancing, so I think we should watch this new anime that I found called Attack on Titan!” he stated enthusiastically while Jean rolled his eyes and groaned.

            “Armin, please for the love of God no. Let’s not,” he whined, while Armin pouted at him and even though it wasn’t directed at me it made me feel the need to defend my best friend.

            “Oh c’mon, Jean, the shows he finds aren’t that bad. I liked that last one he showed us. What was it called? Free?” I asked while Armin smiled at me appreciatively and nodded and Jean shot me a smug look.

            “Jaeger, the only reason you liked that one was because it was about a bunch of athletic guys running around in their swimsuits all the time,” he snipes and I blushed, thankful I was facing away from Levi. However, that didn’t stop me from seeing the excited nod Petra sent who I assume to be Hanji.

            “That’s not true. It also had interesting plot and I thought it was funny,” I counter causing Mikasa to groan and shoot me a glare.

            “Eren, you’re my little brother I do not want to hear about you watching shows about half naked men,” she mutters and immediately the stupid blush is back but I shrug.

            “You know how my mind works. And you’re only older by three months,” I stated, leaning back into the cushions and taking a long gulp of my beer. Mikasa rolled her eyes, her head shaking while Annie playfully rubbed her back and shot me an amused look.

            But then Levi shifted in his seat, moving so his left ankle was now balanced on his right knee, causing his left knee to settle gently on my own leg and my train of thought to come to a sudden halt. I definitely didn’t mind the contact, but took another sip of beer anyways to drown the butterflies that were to invading my stomach and force back my blush.

            “I’ve seen Attack on Titan! Remember Ymir? It traumatized me for a week,” Christa spoke up, chuckling nervously but I didn’t miss the look the two girls shared before starring pointedly towards me. Levi didn’t seem to be moving his knee anytime soon, and I was secretly thrilled, but Ymir eyed it as well, and we all knew the look in her eye. It either meant she was about to do something that would either make you owe her for the rest of your life… or embarrass the absolute shit out of you. Armin pouted, but seemed to consider what Christa said before sighing.

            “You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t watch it… it is kind of a downer…” he muttered while Ymir scoffed slightly, grinning at him.

            “ _Kind of_ a downer? Christa was mourning fictional characters for a week. She marathoned it one weekend when I went home to help my dad paint the house and when I came back she was an emotional mess,” Ymir laughed before smirking devilishly. “I have a better idea. How about an old fashioned game of spin the bottle?” she suggested slyly, wagging her empty beer bottle in the air.

            _Goddamn it._

And for some reason it did not surprise me the way Petra squealed, her eyes shining brightly as she nodded at the freckled girl or the way the couch began bouncing, courtesy of Hanji who couldn’t seem to stay still.

            I couldn’t help but smile fondly at her. She’s crazy, but she’s fun and excitable. It was easy to have a good time around her. But it was hard to forget why she was so excited. _Spin the bottle._

            It’s not uncommon for our group to end up playing a game of spin the bottle at parties. We’ve all known each other so long a simple peck on the lips is nothing. But Ymir didn’t suggest it because of that (though she usually _is_ the one to suggest it). No, Ymir is smart and observant, and the way our friendship has always worked is we either try to do things to benefit the other, or embarrass the shit out of them. And whatever the outcome turns out being we’re satisfied.

            “Ooooh! I like this idea,” Sasha chirps, sliding down from her place on the couch so she’s sitting on the floor, back against the couch. Connie immediately joins her, followed by Hanji, Petra, a reluctant Auruo, Armin who also caught on and is grinning at me, Jean, a surprisingly compliant Annie, Marco, and everyone sitting in bean bag chairs hastily nod their approval.

            “Fine, fine, I’m in, but I definitely am going to need another beer,” I decide before glancing at Levi. “Do you need another one?” I offer, and he looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding and smirking at me slightly as he also makes his way from the couch to the floor.

            “Petra, your floor better be clean,” he threatens, but there is no venom in his voice and she grins, clearly happy in his decision to join the game.

            “Anyone else need another beer?” I ask, and nearly everyone nods, smiling apologetically at me but Ymir decides to spare me… sorta.

            “I’ll help,” she states firmly, shifting Christa off her lap so she could stand before following me to the kitchen. Once at the fridge she started loading bottles into my arms while I glared at her.

            “Did you have to pick spin the bottle?” I mutter causing her to grin again, quickly counting how many more bottles she needed to grab.

            “I thought you’d appreciate the help, Jaeger. Now you might get the chance to kiss shorty over there. Plus, spin the bottle is fun,” she hummed, winking before kicking the fridge door closed and leading me back to the others.

            After we finished handing the drinks out, I took my spot on the floor next to Levi who immediately shifted so I could fit while stretching his arm out on the couch so when I leaned back I could feel it brush against my back. Ignoring the heat on my face, I turned and smiled at him, offering him his drink and he smirked, quickly twisting the top off before taking the bottle so he wouldn’t have to move the arm behind me.

            “Alright, let’s play,” Ymir suddenly announces, grinning across from me as she takes the first turn spinning the bottle. When it finally slows down enough to stop it lands on Reiner, making Ymir grimace. “This is not a promising start,” she mutters but moves in front of the blond football and pecks him on the lips while the rest of us laugh.

            “You’re telling me,” Reiner chuckles, the two of them simultaneously wiping their mouths before he spins the bottle himself. It spins for a lot longer than it did when Ymir went, but when it does come to a stop it’s pointed directly at Hitch. “Better than Ymir,” he teases, pecking Hitch on the lips while Ymir sends him a glare.

            Hitch spins, landing on Erwin who actually blushes slightly when she presses her lips to his, but smiles at her like he’s thanking her. His spin lands on Petra, and she gives him an innocent peck before returning to Auruo who has an irritated scowl on his face. The sour look is wiped away, however, when Petra’s spin lands on him and he happily claims her lips.

            Auruo’s spin lands on Connie, who grins at the horrified man before pulling him into a sloppy kiss that leaves Auruo looking petrified as Connie takes his turn, the bottle landing on Marco who suffers the same fate before wiping his mouth and spinning the bottle, landing on Jean.

            They press a chaste kiss to each other’s lips and Jean kisses Armin’s temple as he spins the bottle with a flick of his wrist. However, when it comes to a stop, it’s pointed directly at me. He, of course, notices immediately and the color drains from his face. Believe it or not, even though this game tends to be a favorite when our group of friends gets together, Jean and I have never landed on each other before. It would always just miss one of us and we were both always grateful. But now, Armin was cackling and started chanting ‘kiss!’ over and over again, followed by Connie, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Reiner, Mikasa, Marco, Christa, and even Bert.

            Mikasa and Armin push the two of us closer and we both grimace and squeeze are eyes shut before pecking each other on the lips. It only lasts half a second but we both scramble back to our spots, mutual looks of disgust on our face and I quickly down half of my beer.

           “Glad I got another drink,” I muttered, and Levi barks out a laugh, hearing me despite the sound of everyone laughing.

            My spin lands on Sasha and we both jokingly wrinkle our nose before kissing each other. Sasha’s spin then lands on Petra, and the two girls press an innocent kiss to each other’s lips before Petra spins again. Her spin lands on Levi this time and I watch curiously as she moves over to him and places a gentle kiss on his cheek while he smiles appreciatively at her. I smile at the scene, but I can’t help but wonder if there’s a certain reason she didn’t just kiss him on the lips like the rest of us.

            Levi fingers wrap around the bottle and flick it into motion and I don’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that it landed on Hanji and not me. Levi immediately scowls at her, but she grins wickedly before leaning over, taking his face in her hands, and pressing a sloppy kiss to his forehead.

            Levi nearly hisses at her, wiping at the spot immediately while she cackles hysterically, and I decide that if Hanji didn’t kiss him on the lips, he really must not like it. The thought disappoints me a little more than it should, but I still find myself leaning back so his arm is nearly wrapped around my shoulders.

            Hanji takes her turn, and the bottle lands on Gunther, who smiles fondly at her and pulls her onto his lap, claiming her lips in a long passionate kiss. I can’t help but blush at the display, and apparently a few others also looked surprised because Petra giggled.

            “I take it you didn’t know they were dating?” she asks no one in particular, and no, I had no idea they were dating, and I notice that Armin, Marco, Christa, and Jean were also blushing and avoiding looking at the two who only just stopped making out.

            Gunther smirks apologetically and spins, landing on Erd, and without hesitation they throw their arms around each other in a dramatic kiss that leaves us laughing again. Erd’s spin lands on Reiner, and the two stick with a chaste kiss before Reiner spins, landing on Annie.

            Glaring at the football player, Annie makes her way over so she’s in front of him, but instead of kissing him, she kisses the palm of her hand and before he has time to react she pulls it back and brings it across is face in a loud slap. I can’t help but start laughing, and soon Reiner breaks out in a goofy grin and lets out a hearty laugh of his own.

            Annie, now seated comfortably in her spot, glares at the bottle before spinning it, but when it lands on Mikasa she smiles, hooking her fingers under her chin and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Mikasa is left a blushing mess, but her hand manages to find the bottle and she spins it.

            The bottle lands on me again and I kiss her forehead, ruffling her hair. She smiles at the gesture even though she insists it makes her feel like a child, and bumps her shoulder to mine while nodding at the bottle.

            Rolling my eyes I follow her silent order and take my turn. It manages to spin around five times before slowing down and coming to a dead stop, the tip pointed directly at Levi.

            I have no control over the blush that colors my skin as my gaze shifts from the bottle up to meet Levi’s stare. His expression is blank, leaving me clueless as to what I should do so I decide following Hanji and Petra’s approach is probably my safest bet even though I’d really like to say fuck it and just kiss him.

            His eyes watch mine carefully and I settle on his cheek, deciding that repeating Petra’s kiss was probably the best idea. However his eyes shift slightly and before I have the chance to start leaning, the hand that was resting on the couch behind me a moment ago is now cupping the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair as he pulls me into a searing kiss.

            My mind goes blank for a moment, unaware of anything besides the way my stomach flips excitedly, but despite my shock I definitely wasn’t going waste the opportunity. I quickly close my eyes, leaning into him and kissing back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Part of my conscious recognizes the sound of someone squealing, but the only thing I can focus on is his lips and how soft they feel against mine.

            When he feels me respond he smirks against into the kiss and lets his tongue dart out, sweeping over my bottom lip before he pulls away, leaving my heart hammering against my ribs and my face dusted a bright red.

            “Something wrong, Eren?” he nearly purrs but I don’t even try to respond because everyone else started making cat-calls and whistling at our display and I don’t think I could force any words out even if I tried. So instead, I blush even more and let out a nervous laugh, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to compose myself.

            He smirks again and there’s a look in his eyes that wasn’t there before, and I am only slightly aware of the fact that Petra suggested a movie and is currently listing off the titles she has in her DVD collection, but I can’t bring myself to care. Not when he’s looking at me like that.


	4. Sleeping Beauties and Sharing Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my... well here you are, it's here. Please enjoy! I'm going to go die of embarrassment in the corner

**Chapter Four- Eren’s POV:**

It felt like an explosion went off in my head. All my thoughts seemed to vaporize into blurry clouds that pressed against the confines of my skull and the only thing I can hear is my heart pounding against my chest.

            It’s awful and leaves me struggling to function normally and part of me just wants to zone out, just for a little while until I can fully comprehend what just happened. But as appealing as that sounds, I have to remind myself that I’m still in Petra’s apartment and can’t let myself fall apart over a kiss in front of everyone. Especially considering the person to blame for my current predicament is sitting right next to me perfectly fine.

            Of course, I can barely function while Levi just sips his beer casually and watches whatever movie they all agreed upon.

            The sudden thought of him, however, causes my mind to clear slightly and I’m finally able to focus on something. _Levi._

Just like that the awful feeling is replaced with a warm pleasant one. I resist the urge to reach up and touch my lips, knowing someone would probably see and the last thing I wanted was more attention to be drawn to us. I was secretly glad Petra suggested the movie. They turned the lights off so not only is it easier to ignore curious eyes (and let me tell you, there are a few) but it’s also much easier to stare at a screen and pretend to pay attention than participate in another game or conversation.

            Not only that, but the dark room allowed the late hour to catch up to us. Even though everyone had been loud and obnoxious moments ago, now they were more-or-less silent, gazing lazily at the TV and for that I was grateful. It gave me time to think, and I definitely had a lot to think about.

            But my heart is still beating a mile a minute and I’m afraid that in the silence Levi might be able to hear it. Especially considering he had moved closer when he kissed me and hadn’t bothered to move back, his arm once again relaxed and stretched out on the couch behind me. It really didn’t help that the alcohol was making our close proximity very…frustrating.

            Yes, I definitely drank too much, and it was making my judgment a little off.  That being said, a huge part of me still wanted to get Levi alone. That’s not the thought that bothered me. It wouldn’t be the first time that I met someone at a party or the club and end up fucking before never seeing each other again. _That’s_ the thought that bothered me.

            I don’t want to never see him again.            

            Sinking further down in my seat so my head could lean against the couch for support, I closed my eyes that were growing tired from staring at the screen for so long.

            The reason that thought bothered me so much was because I actually _liked_ feeling that way. I really didn’t want to wake up in the morning and realize it was all a trick played by the alcohol. I wanted to wake up unable to stop thinking about him like I am now because I really like him. I _really_ like him and if I wake up tomorrow morning to find those emotions were a drunken delusion then I swear I’m quitting drinking because that would be really fucking depressing.

            But what happens if I wake up in the morning and the feelings are still there but Levi doesn’t reciprocate them? That would also be fucking depressing, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

            I really don’t want to be hopeful that he might feel marginally the same, but then I remember the way he looked at me after he kissed me. I can’t even begin to describe the emotion in his eyes. There was definitely lust, but there was something else, something that made his eyes clear despite the smoking and drinking. And it was fucking infuriating.

            I briefly considered asking Erwin about the possibility. After all, if anyone were to know what that kind of look meant it would be his roommate right? And it’s not like Erwin wasn’t already aware of my feelings for Levi, no thanks to Mikasa and Annie. He just _had_ to overhear them teasing me about him, but I guess it’s not his fault since he had already been sitting there when we came over.

            I’m surprised I can still remember what he said. _“You like Levi, huh? Usually people can’t get past his sour attitude.”_ He definitely was teasing Levi more than he was teasing me, so I didn’t bother lying and said ‘yeah well, so what if I like Levi?’ just as the man himself walked over. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to hear me, but I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when I found out the two seniors were roommates.

            I suppose I could ask Hanji about it, I do know her better than Erwin and I’m sure she’d tell me no problem. Actually I’m starting to get the feeling that Hanji may have planned for this all along; and Petra, Erwin, Ymir, Christa, and Annie seemed just as eager to follow her lead.

            I would have to thank Ymir some time. Even though her little game turned me into a blushing mess (and slightly traumatized after kissing Jean), I’m really glad she suggested it. And I’m even happier that Levi actually kissed me on the lips instead of accepting a kiss on the cheek like with Petra. I’d have to ask someone about that also… but part of me is positive that he knew I planned to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes had been watching mine so carefully I’m certain he knew my intentions, and apparently he wasn’t having it.           

            Petra had been absolutely delighted by the kiss. She squealed loudly (so loud even I was aware of it) and her eyes were shining brightly. Erwin hadn’t said anything, but the look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced with a content smile. Hanji on the other hand… she whooped loudly, her hands shooting into the air as if she scored a touchdown or something, and perhaps in her mind she did.

            Everyone else’s reaction is kind of a blur. I know Christa had “aww’d” at us, her hands clasped together in front of her and a starry look in her eyes. Ymir had rolled her eyes at the blonde, but she was smirking at me and seemed very proud of herself.

            Mikasa glared at Levi who was completely unfazed. Thankfully Annie was there to quickly grab her attention and send me an encouraging look that said she approved. Armin on the other hand nodded excitedly in approval, locking eyes with Hanji and sending her a thumbs-up while Jean actually looked a little impressed, but that could have been the alcohol.

            The feeling of the couch cushions suddenly being ripped from under my head had me bolting back into a sitting position with wide eyes only to realize that the cushions hadn’t moved at all. Somehow in the midst of my thinking, my head must have lulled to the side, landing comfortably on Levi’s shoulder, and I probably would have fallen asleep like that if he hadn’t shifted and effectively scared the shit out of me.

            His eyes were on me now, and I briefly noted the ending credits of the movie rolling down the TV screen.

            “Were you sleeping?” he asked, sounding more surprised than irritated and I took a moment to glance around and saw that everyone else was fast asleep, most of them sprawled out on either the couch or a bean bag chair, while Hanji, on the other hand, was passed out on the kitchen floor. Gunther was lying next to her with his upper body resting on a bean bag chair. He must have tried to put her head on the bean bag also, but it was now positioned at an awkward angle on the floor next to it instead.

            “No I… well almost, yeah,” I answered lamely, sending him a nervous smile while he rolled his eyes. Taking another glance around the room, I noticed Petra and Auruo were nowhere to be seen. They weren’t the only ones missing, however. Mikasa and Annie were no longer seated next to me either, but I really didn’t have to think too much about that one. “Where’s Petra and Auruo?”

            “They went to Petra’s room half an hour ago,” he muttered, stretching his arms over his head and I found myself starring at his tattoos again. Up close, I could see the wild white waves weaving through the design were actually tinted with a slight blue, and the large orange koi fish was incredibly detailed. Instead of simple orange scales, they were littered with dark black spots down the fish’s length and small pink and blue lilies were scattered throughout the design. At the edge of his shirt sleeve I could see darker blue waves and greenish blue scales, but whatever else was covered by the thin fabric of his shirt.

            “Well I’m not sleeping on the floor. Auruo’s old bedroom should be empty and I’m not passing up an opportunity to sleep in a bed. He has a full-sized mattress so I guess you’re welcome to share it, but you seem to find the floor comfortable,” he teased and I rolled my eyes and stood, wincing when I realized how stiff my arms and legs are.

            “Oh yeah, it’s _very_ comfortable,” I stated, my voice laced with sarcasm. “I mean look at Hanji. She’s sleeping on a cloud.” That caused him to scoff in her direction, but smirk at me. “If you don’t mind, than yeah, I’d really rather sleep in a bed. I’m sure my body will appreciate it in the morning,” I laughed, and he jerked his head forward, signaling me to follow him down the small hallway.

            Opening the first door on the right, he stepped in and turned on the light and I quickly followed. The bed wasn’t big, but it was definitely large enough to fit both Levi and myself, albeit a little snugly but I was fine with that. The walls were a grayish-blue and covered in pictures, posters, and paintings. The bedding was simple white sheets with a thin black comforter, and the metal bed frame and desk must have been bought in a set.

            There were two mismatched nightstands on either side of the bed, one held a lamp, the other an alarm clock. It was actually a nice room but I could tell no one really used it in a while. Even the closet that had been left open was completely empty and I figured Auruo had gradually moved his stuff to Petra’s room until he didn’t need the room at all anymore.

            Levi closed the door behind us after I walked in and I sank onto the bed, pulling out a ten bag and dutch and presenting them to him.

            He smirked, and suddenly there’s that look in his eyes again but it’s gone as quick as it came and he strides over and takes both items. Once settled in the desk chair, he props both feet up on the footboard and gets the work, a small smile still playing at his lips.

**Levi’s POV:**

Once I started rolling, Eren took off his hoodie and draped it over the edge of the bed before taking another few minutes to look around. I noticed throughout the night he seemed to have attention for detail, and spent a lot of time observing his surroundings as if trying to memorize them.

            Petra was like that sometimes as well, but only when she saw something she wanted paint so maybe it was an artist thing. Armin did say Eren is an art major, but unlike Petra it seemed like he was always looking for something else to draw. Maybe even a new challenge to face.

            Right now, however, his eyes were glued to one of the paintings on the wall, a perplexed expression etched on his face. He cocked his head to the side, his face pinching slightly in frustration while his eyes flitted across the canvas.

            “What’s with the constipated look?” I asked casually, expecting him to give me a horrified look but his eyes never left the painting.

            “I’m trying to look for something that might tell me who the artist of that painting is. It’s not signed, but usually every artist has a certain flare that gives them away. I just don’t recognize whose style this is, I don’t think I’ve seen it before,” he explained just as casually, and I couldn’t help but smile at that. At least he wasn’t bothered by my vocabulary.

            “Petra painted that. I think it was her and Auruo’s first anniversary or something, but she painted it for him as a gift. I think it’s the spot they had their first date,” I said, shrugging my shoulders while his frustration melted into admiration.

            “Oh! Is this the pond from the park in the center of the city? The one surrounded by cherry trees?” he asked and when I nodded his eyes shined brightly. “Of course! There’s the bridge, and the big rock in the middle of the water where the ducks lay their eggs and all the turtles sunbathe. She even put the duck nest there!” he nearly exclaimed, pointing out the various details.

            “But she couldn’t have painted that with a brush… the strokes aren’t consistent enough to be done by a brush. Maybe she used a small sponge? No… you’d see the texture…” he hummed, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. After a few more moments, his eyes widened.

            “Does Petra use flowers to paint?” he asked suddenly, finally turning his gaze to me and I could see excitement swirling in his beautiful Caribbean eyes.

            “Yeah, she does actually. She says paint brushes get too expensive or something,” I chuckled, putting the last few touches on the blunt and pulling out a lighter. His eyes immediately snapped back to the canvas and excitedly scanned over all the details again while I lit the ‘L’.

            “That’s amazing… I tried painting with flowers once, but I could never get it right. It always smudged. And how is she able to paint that much detail with _flowers_. I wonder if she used the stem for that part,” he mused, his eyes tracing over a particularly delicate stroke.

            He continued pointing out different details about the piece; the color contrast, the apparent use of drops of water mixed with paint to create shading and a reflective effect on the surface of the pond, all these little things I would never have noticed if he hadn’t pointed them out. Taking a long drag from the blunt, I wondered how he could possible know all of this by simply looking at the painting.

            “That’s the kind of piece that belongs in a museum,” he decided, his features relaxing into a fond smile as he drank the image in one last time. Then he turned to me, his smile never wavering and his eyes immediately finding mine. He probably was expecting me to reply, but I couldn’t be bothered to open my mouth. All I could do was stare into the endless pools that made up his irises.

            And suddenly I was moving off my chair and slowly sitting down next to him. His eyes questioned my action silently, but he didn’t move and his smile never faltered. The only thing I could think about was kissing him, so I did.

            He barely had time to react before I pulled him into a feverish kiss, but his response was almost instantaneous. One of his hands found my hip, but he made no move to push me away. Instead he pulled himself closer to me and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as the first time.

            Except this time we didn’t have an audience.

            Moving even closer, I angled my head to deepen the kiss, my tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. He immediately accepted me, opening his mouth for me to explore while he cheeks burned under my fingertips. I nipped at his lower lip and he moaned low in his throat, a sound that seemed to go straight to my groin, and then he was straddling my hips, one hand combing through my hair while the other wrapped around my neck and pulled us closer.

            Being mindful of the blunt still nestled gently between my fingers I placed my hands on the small of his back, slowly sliding them down, following the curve of his ass, and lifting him so I could deposit him in the middle of the bed. Pressing a few more heated kisses to his lips, I pulled back a few inches and stared into his eyes, panting.

            His cheeks were flushed and his breathing just as labored as mine, but his eyes had become molten and darkened with lust. An impatient whine escaped from his lips and he lifted his hips, grinding them against mine and forcing me to realize exactly where this was heading as I hissed in pleasure.

            “Are you sure?” I murmured once I managed my breathing, my eyes searching his for any uncertainty. There was none.

            “Yes,” he stated firmly despite the breathiness of his voice, his cheeks still flushed and I decided I never wanted anyone else to see him like this. I pressed my lips against his in another searing kiss, and his hands reached down and under the hem of my shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of my stomach and humming in appreciation.

            He whined again when I pulled away and sat up, glaring at me playfully while I smirked. Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I took another long drag from the blunt grateful it hadn’t gone out while Eren drank in my appearance. Once his eyes found mine again, clouded with even more lust, I leaned forward and pressed my lips back to his and blew the smoke into his awaiting lungs.

            When his eyes opened his pupils were blown wide and he let out the smoke with a content sigh, and any self-control I had left crumbled. Balancing the ‘L’ between my lips, I hastily grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, taking a few moments to shamelessly rake my eyes down his bare torso and breathe in another lungful of smoke before putting out the blunt and setting it to the side.

            I pressed my mouth to his and he greedily pulled the smoke into his own lungs while grinding his hips into mine. I continued to trail my lips over his jaw before latching onto his throat as my hands made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs. He kicked the article of clothing away like it offended him before reaching down and quickly removing my jeans. 

            I did not expect him to slip his hand under the waist band of my boxers and grab the base of my length. Choking back a gasp, I buried my face in his neck and hissed when he squeezed gently, running his fingers over the sensitive flesh almost teasingly. With me successfully distracted he also managed to flip us so I was on my back, and he was staring up at me from between my legs smirking smugly. He’s still a blushing mess, but he’s a lot bolder than I thought he would be and it thrilled me.

            He had my boxers off before I even realized it, discarded probably on the floor or maybe onto the desk or chair. I had very little time to think about it before he trailed his tongue from the base of my shaft up the underside and taking the entire head in his mouth and giving a long, hard suck.

            My back arched involuntarily, and I left out a breathy groan while my hands tangled into his hair. He hummed slightly, swirling his tongue over the tip and massaging the slit with the muscle, both actions leaving me a breathless and panting mess, before taking my entire length into his throat.

            “S-shit!” I gasped, my grip on his hair tightening as I rutted into his mouth. He kept his tongue flat against the underside of my cock, one hand fondling my balls while he hummed loudly, causing me to shiver as the vibrations resonated around my shaft. His head bobbed back and forth a few more times before he pulled away with a slight ‘popping’ sound.

            “I think you’re hard enough,” he murmured cheekily, smiling innocently while I glared at him. Anchoring my legs around his waist, I flipped us, switching our positions so he was the one lying on his back with me between his legs. I did an even faster job removing his boxers.

            His eyes followed me, blinking away the surprise, while I quickly grabbed a small bottle of lube, still sealed thank God, and a condom from one of the nightstands. Coating my fingers in a thick layer of the cool substance, I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

            “You’re a tease,” I accused, keeping my voice low and husky while tracing the rim of his asshole with a coated finger. He shuddered under my touch, he back arching in anticipation and forcing his eyes closed.

            “N-no, I’m a bottom,” he countered smugly, one eye peaking open to gauge my reaction. Instead, however, I pressed a single finger inside him causing his back to arch a second time, and his eyes to squeeze shut. I continued to work the finger inside of him until he was rutting against my hand impatiently.

            “Someone seems a little impatient,” I purred into his ear, adding a second finger and began scissoring them. He moaned, his arms wrapping around my neck and holding me close while angling his hips so my fingers could reach deeper.

            “S-shut up,” he pouted and I chuckled and added the third finger, catching him by surprise. His head lulled back against the mattress and he let out a loud groan, and I pushed my fingers deeper, curling them against the inner walls of his anus until I found the bundle of nerves that is his prostate.

            “A-ah!” he gasped, his toes curling into the blanket while he arched off the bed, his fingers digging into my back. Smiling, I pressed a quick kiss to his neck and aimed for that spot again, causing him to cry out while pre-cum dripped down his length.

            Smirking I pulled my fingers out of him and allowed him to collapse slightly against the bed, breathing heavily. I quickly slid on the condom and applied a generous amount of lube, stroking myself a few times before aligning myself at his entrance.

            Glancing up at him, I silently asked for permission and he quickly nodded, his hips urging me to continue. I smiled gently at him causing his eyes to soften with affection before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss and thrusting into him.

            He gasped again, his breath hitching slightly and his fingernails digging into the flesh on my back. I groaned against his lips and pulled away and pressing a kiss to his jaw before burying my face in his neck once again. I kept my hips perfectly still, allowing him time to adjust despite the desire to bury myself deeper into his heat and let his tight walls consume me.

            After a few moments his breathing evened out and he rolled his hips experimentally. Hissing slightly at the movement, I clung tightly to the little self-control I had leftand looked up at him, searching for any signs of pain. He chose the same time to roll his hips again, this time a low moan escaping his throat.

            Taking a slow, deep breath through my nose, I gentle pulled out of him before swiftly thrusting back in, earning another moan as he squirmed beneath me. I continued to thrust into him at a slow and steady speed, the sound of skin slapping together and Eren’s moans and pleas for me to go faster filling the room.

            “L-Levi…” he moaned desperately, his nails raking across my back as I sped up the pace, angling my hips so I could thrust deeper inside him. When I found his prostate again he let out of loud cry that turned into delicious moans as I mercilessly aimed each thrust to hit the bundle of nerves. His eyes screwed shut and my back stung slightly from him raking his nails across the skin.

            “I c-can’t… Levi I’m- A-ah!” he tried, but I already wrapped my hand around his member, unable to last much longer myself. I pumped his length in time with my thrusts and pressed my lips against his, muffling his screams of pleasure and running the pad of my thumb over his head until he stiffened, his walls tightening around my cock as his seed spilled over my hand.

            I continued to thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm, pushing myself over the edge and groaning his name as I came. His breathing was still ragged, but a satisfied sigh rushed from his lips as he gazed up at me affectionately. I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling out and quickly disposed the used condom.

            I quickly settled myself beside him, using a tissue to clean off his stomach and my hand, before pulling the blankets and sheets over our naked bodies. He immediately curled into my side, burying his face into my chest while my body shifted to accommodate him as if we had done this a thousand times before.

            “Goodnight Levi,” he murmured, kissing my chest lazily while I hummed and pressed my lips to the top of his head.

            “Goodnight Eren.”


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is soo late I'm so sorry omg I'm trash

**Chapter Five: Eren’s POV-**

Waking up, I could immediately tell that I was not in my dorm room. The bed was much softer than my own and the smell of some overpriced stale cologne clung to the furniture instead of the familiar smell of the body spray Armin and I share, the incense he likes to burn, and the slight hint of pot that clung to some of my belongings.

            The second thing I noticed was that besides the blanket that covered most of my body, I was completely naked. So I really don’t know why I was surprised when I opened my eyes and found myself nestled into a broad chest.

            I instinctively flinched back, leaning my body back as far as the arms curled around my waist would allow. My eyes quickly scanned the room, finding it familiar as I desperately tried to pull my memories of last night to the surface. I could vaguely remember the sound of someone opening a condom, and the discarded wrapper on the nightstand was enough proof to settle some of my anxiety.

            Knowing protection was most definitely used allowed me to relax ever so slightly, but the sudden memory of kissing Jean has me snapping my gaze back to the man currently sleeping beside me. My stomach lurches at the quick movement but I ignore it because I am certain I’ll puke if it _is_ Jean I slept with.

            It’s not Jean.

            It actually takes me a few seconds to recognize him, but as soon as I do my memories clear up considerably. In fact, everything comes back a little too quickly and leaves me slightly disoriented.

            But it’s still all there. The party, meeting everyone, playing circle of death, singing along to Kesha songs and accidentally initiating a mini dance party, Ymir and her ploy to play spin the bottle…

            …and Levi.

            Oh God, _Levi._

Staring at the man in question, I’m actually not surprised that I didn’t recognize him right away. Even during our… late night activities…his expression had not relaxed like it is now. Or maybe it had and I was too far gone to notice. Either way, he seems a lot younger; like completely different person actually.

            But it’s definitely Levi, and I don’t miss the way my chest starts fluttering. How he managed to sleep through me nearly hurling myself away from him is beyond me, but his entire expression is relaxed, his hair sweeping across his forehead messily and his breathing deep and even.

            With him shirtless and lying on his side facing me, I can clearly see the tattoos decorating his skin. The bluish-green scales I saw peeking out last night I could now see belonged to a fearsome looking dragon that wrapped around his left arm and over his shoulder. I don’t even bother stopping myself from reaching up and lightly tracing my fingertips over the inked skin.

            He sighs at the contact, his arms tightening around my waist just enough to press our bodies together and I’m suddenly very much aware how naked we both are. Very much aware that _Levi and I slept together_. And just as suddenly, I’m giddy.

            My hearts beating wildly in my chest, and I’m certain a light blush is covering my face, but I honestly couldn’t give a shit. All the feelings I felt last night rush back tenfold and even though I know this doesn’t mean anything just yet, that Levi could very well wake up appalled at what we had done, I couldn’t be happier.

            Because I was right; I really _do_ like Levi. It hadn’t been the alcohol like I was afraid of, and that was more relieving than anything. If anything my feelings for him were stronger now that I was sober, and while it’s frightening since I’ve never felt this strongly for someone I just met, I can’t bring myself to care about that at the moment.

            Right now, at this moment, there’s nothing I can do about my feelings. Once Levi woke up, the ball would be in his court. He would ultimately need to decide if he wanted to explore this further or not because I had already decided. I wanted him in every way possible and I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to starting a relationship with him, but if he decided that’s not what he wanted then so be it. Hopefully we would be able to be friends and our group of friends could continue to hang out like we did last night.

            For now, I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left like this in Levi’s arms. Eventually he would wake up, and we’d actually have to figure out what we were going to do. “ _Or maybe I’ll just pretend to sleep and let him make the decision himself and save us both the awkwardness”_ I mused, carefully snuggling up against his chest and closing my eyes.

            I nearly had a heart attack when I felt him chuckle, tighten his arms around me, and kiss the top of my head.

            “Morning,” he mumbled lazily, his fingers gently tracing circles on my back causing me to shiver. I probably would have pulled away like I did early, but before I could even consider it I heard the sound of his heart thumping against his chest, beating just as quickly as my own.

            But I hadn’t made a sound, I’m sure of it, and he hadn’t even shown any signs of waking up. Unless…

            “You were awake.” It was more of a statement than a question, but I still felt him nod. When had he woken up? When I touched his tattoos? Or maybe he woke up when I jerked away…that’s definitely possible. “When did you wake up?”

            “Around seven. Auruo was in the bathroom losing his stomach. I’m surprised you were able to sleep through it,” he murmured but I could hear the smirk in his voice. “Don’t know when he started, but it didn’t stop until seven forty-five. It’s probably quarter after eight now.”

            I hummed softly, my cheeks stained red knowing he was awake throughout my entire reaction. But that was a good thing right? Had he been against what had happened, he wouldn’t have stuck around this long right? Could it be he had the same idea and pretended to sleep while I unknowingly showed him what I wanted?

            “So… are you okay with this? What happened, I mean…” I asked carefully, purposely keeping my face buried in chest so I couldn’t see his reaction. He seemed to consider the question for a moment, before I felt him shake his head and my heart sank.

            “No. I don’t do one night stands,” he stated and I was about to tell him it was a little too late for that but I stopped myself. The tone in his voice was almost playful, hinting at something else that I was missing. Slowly tilting my head up and peering up at him I raised a brow.

            “Well, what do we do now?” I asked cautiously, and now that I was looking at him I could tell he only pretended to consider the question. He already knew his answer before I even asked.

            “Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night,” he proposed, leaning back slightly and bringing a hand up to cup the side of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair while his thumb traced my cheekbone. I sucked in a breath of air, my cheeks and ears burning under my blush.

            Then it clicked. When he said “I don’t do one night stands,” he didn’t mean he regretted what happened. He had meant he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing either. He wanted to see more of me, just like I wanted to see more of him. Grinning cheekily, I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw.

            “And what happens if we don’t get it right tomorrow night, either?” I asked innocently and he smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes as he reached behind me and grabbed the blunt he put out last night.

            “Then I’ll have to keep taking you out until we do,” he hummed, lighting the ‘L’ before balancing it between his lip. I pressed another kiss to the pulse point on his throat and nipped at the sensitive skin.

            “And if we never get it right?” I asked, trailing my fingers over his hip bones while he took a long drag from the blunt, his eyes boring into mine before leaning forward and capturing my lips. I happily breathed in the smoke and kissed back until I couldn’t anymore, pulling away to exhale and stare at him breathlessly.

            “I don’t think I would complain,” he answered, pressing a kiss to my forehead before taking another hit off the blunt and passing it to me. I smiled and settled against him, taking in a long drag before passing it back. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, passing the blunt back and forth while I curled into him, tracing his tattoos. And even when we finished smoking, he simply put out the roach and tossed it on the nightstand before settling back into bed.

            It wasn’t until around eight forty five that I realized all my friends were still passed out in the living room, some possibly awake with no idea where they are. Pulling away reluctantly from Levi I sat up and raised my arms over my head and stretched, arching my back and grimacing when I realized how sore my lower body felt. Levi, noticing my slight discomfort, smirked smugly and sat up, his fingers ghosting over the small of my back as if silently asking if I was okay.

            “Do you think Petra and Auruo would mind if I made breakfast for everyone? I’m sure most of them are feeling pretty fucking shitty by now,” I chuckled while Levi hummed softly and shrugged.

            “As long as you feed them I’m sure they won’t give a shit,” he stated bluntly before standing up and grabbing my boxers off the floor and throwing them at me. “Though, I suggest you get dressed first. As much as I’d love to see you wearing nothing but an apron, I’m not too sure how I feel about everyone out there getting to enjoy the few as well,” he purred, his eyes roaming over every part of me that wasn’t hidden by the blankets.

            Blushing, I grabbed the article of clothing and stood up, wincing quite visibly much to my disdain before using the bed post to help me balance as I pulled them on. Searching the ground, I saw a pair of jeans balled up on the floor and grabbed them only to realize they were definitely not mine.

            “Uh Levi, these are yours,” I said, tossing him the pair of pants just as he finished pulling on his underwear. He still managed to catch them no problem while I picked up my jeans that had somehow made it under the bed and pulled them on.

            “Eren,” he called out, and I looked up just in time for my t-shirt to smack me in the face. I pulled the article off, glaring playfully at him while he pulled on his own t-shirt, before finishing getting dressed myself.

            The two of us walked to the kitchen silently, only to find everyone passed out in the same place as last night. Even Hanji was still sprawled out on the floor, her mouth hanging open and an occasional snort escaping.

            “Gross,” Levi deadpanned, his nose wrinkling while I rolled my eyes and got to work getting the supplies out. “Speaking of gross… how are you so functionng right now? _You_ moving around is making _me_ nauseas. I know you drank more than me, how are you not hung-over?”

            “Oh don’t let me fool you, I feel like complete and utter horse shit right now,” I muttered, and almost instantly all of my friends lazily raised a hand.

            “Same…” they groaned in unison before Armin, who had been slumped on the couch next to Jean sat up, blinking lazily at me. He yawned dramatically and I grinned, nodding my head towards Jean.

            “Fitting since you’re dating a horse,” I chuckled and Armin rolled his eyes before looking up as if he was waiting for something to happen. And as if knowing Armin was waiting, Jean’s arm suddenly straightened, pointing an accusing finger at me.

            “Fuck you, man, not everyone can magically ignore their hangovers like you. Seriously, fuck you,” he groaned, his voice muffled by the couch cushion while Armin and I both laughed lightly.

            “Be right back, I gotta take a piss,” Levi suddenly stated before turning around. “Fucking idiots with their inside jokes. Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack,” he muttered under his breath as he walked away and I smiled before continuing grabbing supplies.

            Armin, who was now sitting quietly watching me, seemed to narrow his eyes, his head tilting slightly as he watched my movements. I was starting to worry I had somehow ripped my clothes when he finally spoke up.

            “Eren…why are you limping?” he asked, causing me to stumble and successfully bash my toe into the counter. A small black book full of curse words later and the pain mellowed out enough so I could stand up straight, only to find Armin standing in front of me with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

            “Eren, did you and Levi have sex last night?” he asked quietly, but still Jean was suddenly right there next to him looking positively green but curious. Armin was struggling to keep his expression neutral, the corners of his lips twitching up every few seconds. I didn’t even have to say anything before he was squealing quietly.

            “Oh my God, you totally did! I can tell, I don’t even know why I asked. So what happened when you woke up? I mean I know you both seemed pretty drunk by the time we all stopped drinking…” he asked carefully, his eyes searching mine for any clues to if I was upset or not.

            Blushing, I turned back to the counter and grabbed the two frying pans from the cabinet and a few mixing bowls. The best hangover breakfast I make is slightly doctored up eggs (nothing too crazy, you could be nauseas after all), toast with jam, and cheesy bacon hash browns because everyone gets mad if I don’t make them.

            “Well we’re going to dinner tomorrow night,” I muttered quickly before rushing to the fridge, thrilled I got all the utensils I needed first so I didn’t have to hear more of Armin’s squealing anymore.

            “That’s so great Eren! I could tell you really liked him,” Armin beamed and I smiled at him, grateful he seemed to approve. Jean shifted uncomfortably next to him before rolling his eyes.

            “Dammit Jaeger, I’m too hung-over to tease or mock you. But seriously… props dude,” he sighed, a smirk playing at his lips while I rolled my eyes while Armin giggled.

            “Just don’t let Mikasa find out just yet,” he teased, suddenly reminding me that she disappeared sometime during movie last night; most likely with Annie. But they wouldn’t have taken one of the cars right?

            “Speaking of Mikasa, where is she?” I asked, my eyes glancing across the room briefly while Armin and Jean began to shrug, however any answer they might’ve had was cut off.

            “Your sister is in the bathroom with Annie,” Levi stated, suddenly appearing besides Armin and I wondered briefly if he had heard anything we said.

            “She always ends up in the bathroom…” Armin muttered incredulously while I barked out a quick laugh.

**Levi’s POV-**

“Fucking idiots with their inside jokes. Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack,” I grumbled as I walked down the hall.  Unfortunately, as much as I tried to act like my normal irritable-self, I actually felt _giddy_.

            Granted, many people I know act like they’re walking on air the morning after they get laid, but I have never been that kind of person. Besides, I could honestly say I was more excited for the date with Eren tomorrow than what had occurred last night (though, if he really meant what he implied earlier than there’s a good chance of there being a repeat of last night anyways. Not that I’m complaining.)

            I’ll never hear the end of it when Hanji finds out.

            Opening the bathroom door, I immediately started for the toilet. However, the second my eyes fell on the bathtub I nearly froze. Annie and Mikasa were squished together in the tub, Annie lying on her back with Mikasa nearly on top of her and the shower curtain tucked around their naked bodies.

            Mikasa was still fast asleep but Annie immediately looked up, her eyes meeting mine before her nose wrinkled in disgust.

            “You aren’t here to puke, are you?” she asked, unable to disguise the bitterness in her voice. Shaking my head, I stepped forward and lifted the toilet seat up, not even bothering with modesty.

            “Nope, just needed to piss,” I stated lazily, going about my business while she averted her eyes and muttered something about boundaries. “Did you enjoy your morning with Auruo?” I mocked, flushing the toilet and moving in front of the sink to wash my hands while she scoffed.

            “I’m seriously starting to wonder why Mikasa chose the bathroom,” she sighed and I chuckled.  It was always so easy talking to Annie, which is probably why I always chose to buy from her instead of going to Sasha and Connie directly. She wasn’t the type to force conversation which made our “transactions” simple and easy. After sometime, I’d even go as far to say we developed a sort of… friendship where we would meet up while we were both skipping class to smoke.

            I finished washing my hands and dried them on one of the towels hanging on the wall. Annie observed me quietly while I looked over my reflection in the mirror, making sure to check that my gauges were still in before running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it. Annie raised an eyebrow, her eyes scanning over me one more time before smirking.

            “You got laid last night.” It wasn’t a question and she didn’t even bother to hide the amusement in her eyes when I turned to look at her. Rolling my eyes, I smirked back at her and nodded towards Mikasa.

            “Good thing we weren’t after the same sibling,” I mused while she momentarily wrinkled her nose again and let out a curt laugh.

            “Yeah I guess you’re right… props by the way,” she hummed casually, her fingers absentmindedly threading through Mikasa’s hair. I shot her a look, not quite sure what she meant by that while she chuckled again. “Right. It’s a stupid inside joke between our friends. I don’t know who started it, probably my idiot cousin Reiner, but whenever someone gets laid, if we approve of the person we say ‘props’,” she explained while I shook my head.

            “You dumbasses and your inside jokes,” I muttered before turning on my heels to leave. Opening the door, I looked over my shoulder back at her and grinned. “Props,” I stated casually before stepping out and closing the door behind me.

            Heading back the kitchen, I made it back just in time to hear Jean give his own “props” to Eren, and just as Eren started asking about his sisters location.

            “Your sister is in the bathroom with Annie,” I told them as I approached, shoving my hands in my pockets and leaning against the counter. Eren immediately grinned at me, whether he meant to or not, and Armin had a similar reaction before his brow furrowed slightly.

            “She always ends up in the bathroom…” he muttered while Eren laughed and continued making breakfast for everyone. Armin and Jean went back to the couch and turned on the TV; lowering the volume so it wouldn’t wake anybody else up and curling up next to each other.

            Looking back at Eren, I saw he was content with making breakfast, smiling to himself as he did so. I grinned at the sight before gathering the dishes he no longer needed and brought them to the sink to wash. Once the dishes were finished, I loaded two plates up with breakfast for Auruo and Petra.

            “I’m bringing this to Petra’s room, I’ll be back,” I told him, smirking while he nodded and got to work preparing plates for everyone else. “You’re such a housewife,” I teased while he glared at me and pouted; his ears turning red in embarrassment.

            Heading down the hall, I knocked softly on their bedroom door and waited until Petra groaned for me to come in. The both of them were sprawled in bed, Auruo wearing a pair of sweatpants and Petra the T-shirt he had been wearing last night. Auruo hardly acknowledged my entrance, but Petra at least made the attempt to sit up and look at me; her strawberry blonde hair sticking in every which way and the makeup she had worn last night smeared on her skin.

            “‘Morning. What do you want?” she muttered while I smirked and held up the two plates of food. Her nose wrinkled, probably assuming _I_ made the food and she knew damn well that I was never a good chef and I rolled my eyes.

            “Eren made everyone breakfast,” I clarified and she immediately relaxed, her face lighting up like she just witnessed a miracle.

            “Oh my God, that boy is an angel,” she cooed, so distracted by the food she didn’t bother trying to question me about him. “Auruo wake up, there’s food and it smells amazing,” she hummed while Auruo grumbled a little before sitting up and taking a plate. Rolling my eyes I walked back to the door and looked back at them before closing it.

            “By the way, Auruo, I had sex in your bed,” I stated casually and closed the door as Petra squealed in delight, obviously putting two and two together, and Auruo started choking on the mouthful of eggs he had shoved in his mouth.

            When I made it back to the kitchen Eren, Armin, and Jean had already finished passing out the rest of the plates besides our own and Hanji’s because she was still passed out in her spot on the floor.

            Once everyone ate, we spent the rest of the day lounging in Petra’s living room since none of us had enough energy to do much else. Eventually Hanji did wake up, but not enough to harass Eren or myself. Petra and Auruo came out of their room around one and even though she was grinning like the damn Cheshire cat, she didn’t mention what I said earlier, probably waiting until she and Hanji could get me alone. She did, however, start squealing again when Eren and his friends were leaving and she saw Eren kiss me in the hallway.


End file.
